The Dragon Army
by Solid Shark
Summary: A crossover between Suikoden 2 and Legend of Dragoon. Even more A.U. than my previous story, PG-13 for violence. D.S. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Massacre

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden 2.

I looked up from my book and smiled at the familiar figure in the door.

"Hi, Jowy."

"Hi, Julian." Jowy Atreides walked into the tent and sat on his bunk. "Looking forward to going home?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen Nanami in far too long."

Jowy grinned. "You two are one lethal combination. Too bad she couldn't join too."

I snorted. "Come on, Jowy. I don't want her in the middle of a war. Besides, we make a great team."

"True enough. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Jowy."

* * *

"We're under attack!"

I sat bolt upright and jerked my head to the side. "Jowy, did you hear that!?"

He nodded. "We're in trouble now, Julian. Let's go!!"

We grabbed our weapons and sprinted out of the tent, coming face to face with our CO.

"Captain Rowd ,sir, what's going on!?" Jowy and I asked simultaneously.

"A State surprise attack," he said grimly. "We're outnumbered. You two run to the east. Maybe you can escape."

"Yes, sir!" With that, we tore off into the woods.

Suddenly, Jowy stopped in his tracks. "Julian."

"What is it, Jowy?"

"We were told to go east. Don't you think that the State army could find us easily enough?"

I frowned. "You're right. We should go back." We retraced our steps to the camp.

The scene that greeted us was beyond belief.

"Jowy."

"What is it?"

"That guy next to Rowd. That's no State general, it's Luca Blight!"

"The heir to the throne!?" Jowy asked, and cursed when I nodded. "Can things get any worse?"

Rowd abruptly looked our way. "Get them!"

"You had to ask. Let's take them. Buddy Attack!"

We circled the Highland soldiers for a moment, then hit them from two directions at once.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Jowy yelled. "Run to the north!"

We raced north, only to find…

"Uh-oh. Cliff!!"

We skidded to a stop, gasping. "Now what?"

"Now you die."

Jowy and I turned to see Rowd approaching with some soldiers.

"Captain, why? Why are you doing this!?" Jowy asked.

"I'm sick of leading a bunch of kids! Now I'll get a real company!"

"Through outright treason?" I asked contemptuously. "I think not."

"Enough talk. Kill them!!"

The soldiers moved to obey, only to meet the same fate as our previous opponents.

Rowd was livid. "Wait here!" He left.

Jowy rolled his eyes. "Does he really think we're going to just let him kill us?" He drew his knife and made a diagonal slash on a nearby rock. "If we get separated, let's meet up here. Promise?"

I crossed the slash with my own knife. "I promise. Let's go, Jowy."

We nodded in unison, then jumped into the waterfall.

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah. He's a bit waterlogged, though."

I forced myself to focus on the voices, using them to drag myself awake. I was surrounded by a small group of soldiers, led by a man in rough leather. His hand went to a sword at his side as I rose. "Who are you, kid?"

"Julian Genkaku, Unicorn Brigade, Highland Army," I replied stiffly.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow. "I'm Viktor, leader of the Mercenary Army and friend to the City-State of Jowston. Now, how did you get here?"

I thought for a moment. If he really was with the City-State, then the official story could mean trouble. On the other hand, if he wasn't with the State, then _not_ using the official story could mean trouble. I had no desire to be executed as an "inconvenient witness". "There was a State surprise attack. Most of the brigade was killed. I just barely escaped."

Viktor stared at me in disbelief. "What are you talking about!? The State army hasn't moved. The war is over." 

I said nothing.

Another swordsman, this one dressed in blue, approached Viktor. "Viktor, why are you bullying a kid?"

"He's with the Highland Army, Flik. He says the State launched a surprise attack."

"Oh, really?" Flik gave me a once-over. "Did Viktor tell you that we haven't moved?"

I nodded.

"Well, then, consider yourself our prisoner. We need to find out what's going on."

The mercenaries' base was a wooden fort far to the south. The soldiers seemed calm enough, and all respected Viktor and Flik. Not wanting to antagonize them, I kept quiet. 

I had little time to examine the surroundings, as I was marched straight to a cell. It consisted of a dirty floor and a straw mat. Why am I not surprised.

"You just stay there for a while," Viktor said. "You'll have work in the morning."

I snorted. "It beats death by lunatic. Trust me."

I was awakened by Flik and a young soldier named Pohl. "Glad you're awake," said Flik. "We need you to run some errands."

I stretched. "Like what?"

They sent me to clean some oil stains, grab some boots, fetch some flint for the blacksmith, and get some flour from stores. It went well until the flour.

The supply man shook his head. "Sorry, we're out. You'll have to go to Ryube Village."

Pohl thought for a moment. "Talk to Leona about an escort. I'll unlock the front door."

I made my way to the bar on the ground floor. I spotted Leona at once; she stood out clearly among the soldiers sitting around. Most were human, though I saw at least one Kobold near a window. The place seemed much friendlier than the Highland camp.

I walked up to the bar. "My name's Julian. I was told to get an escort to Ryube village."

Leona smiled. "Running errands?"

"Yeah."

"No problem." She beckoned. "Gengen, come here."

The fox-like Kobold swordsman strode over. "What Leona want? Is food ready?"

Leona waved at me. "Julian needs an escort to Ryube. Would you go?"

After much hemming and hawing, Gengen agreed. "Off we go, boy! Follow Gengen!"

Near the gate, we were intercepted by a young boy. "Gengen, where are you going?"

The Kobold introduced us. "This is Tuta. He's a student of Dr. Huan in Muse. Let's go."

Tuta smiled. "Okay, Captain Gengen."

The trip to Ryube was oddly relaxing. The few monsters we encountered fell to Gengen's sword and my tonfa. Tuta healed the one wound I suffered: a slash from a Cut Rabbit. Gengen provided a sort of camaraderie that I hadn't felt since joining the Unicorn Brigade almost a year earlier. It was at that moment that I missed Jowy the most. I hoped he was all right.

Ryube wasn't much to look at. It was smaller than my hometown of Kyaro, yet bustling enough. It looked like it had escaped the horrors of the recent war. At the same time, I couldn't help being just a little nervous.

We dropped by a supply store in the south part of town. It was small, but we didn't need much.

"Flour?" the manager asked. Gengen nodded. "As usual. Just a minute."

While he retrieved the flour, I turned to Gengen. "You come here often?"

The Kobold grinned. "Gengen gets food for army. Gengen fights hard."

We paid for the flour and made our way back to the fort. Along the way, Tuta spoke to me curiously. "How did you get here?"

"I jumped in a waterfall with my best friend after our unit was massacred," I answered. "As far as I know, we were the only survivors." I hesitated. "Could you keep an eye out for him on your way home?"

"Sure. What does he look like?"

"He has long, blond hair tied in a ponytail. He usually wears a sleeveless blue outfit, and carries a staff. His name is Jowy Atreides."

Tuta smiled. "Okay. I'll watch for him."

"Thanks." We parted ways and I went to my cell for the night. 

Author's note: This is actually the first story I started writing, so the early parts are a little strange. This is A.U. for two reasons: I hate that Jowy is the enemy for most of the game, and the farthest I've gotten is just after the Highland Army captures Ridley, so I don't know much beyond that. Some portions are somewhat vague because I don't have a copy of the game and the last time I rented it was nine months ago, so I don't remember everything. Please read and review; my other story, Twin Dragoons, has had only one review at this point. Thanks. D.S. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Once again, I don't own Suikoden 2 or Legend of Dragoon.

"Julian? Julian, are you there?"

I know that voice! "Over here, Jowy!"

Jowy appeared at the door. "Thank God! I'm getting you out of here!" He quickly unlocked the door. "Let's go!"

We didn't get very far; Flik showed up with a bunch of soldiers. "Alright, give up before we adults get mad."  
I raised my hands. "We might as well give up, Jowy. There's too many to fight." He nodded.

"Good," Flik said. He led us to the conference room, where Viktor waited. "Now, what really happened the night we captured you?"

I saw no point in lying. "We were told that it was a State surprise attack, but when we were told to run to the east, we got suspicious. We turned back, and saw, instead of a State general, Luca Blight, the heir to the throne of Highland. Our commander, Captain Rowd, spotted us, but we managed to defeat his soldiers. After a second encounter on the edge of a cliff, Jowy and I jumped into a waterfall. That's the last thing I remember."

Jowy spoke up. "I think Luca ordered the attack as an excuse to continue the war."

Viktor frowned. "Luca Blight. I've heard of him, but this…" He thought for a moment. "You two will stay with us for now." We were sent back to the cell.

It was midnight when Jowy spoke. "We have to get out of here."

"How?"

"Like this." He produced a spoon. "I'll pick the lock." The door swung open. "Let's go."

We made it to the second floor, having avoided the first due to guards. The second was also guarded. "Now what?"

"What do you have?" Jowy asked.

I frowned. "A rope, an oily rag, and some flint, but how does that help?"

"Leave that to me." Jowy took the flint and set the rag on fire, then tossed it at the guards. "That should distract them. Come on!"

We dashed out onto the balcony and used the rope to climb down. The courtyard was deserted thanks to the fire, so we made good our escape.

Jowy and I walked side by side, glad to be free. He looked much better than someone who had jumped into a waterfall normally would. "Jowy?"

"What is it?"

"How did you survive?"

He stopped. "I was washed up near Toto village. A family found me and nursed me back to health. I just left last night."

I sat on the ground. "In a way, I wish we could have stayed."

Jowy glanced at me. "Why is that?"

"There was a sense of camaraderie that I hadn't felt before, except with you. I felt like I belonged there. And Flik and Viktor are better leaders than that idiot Rowd."

"Yeah." Jowy sat next to me. "I'm not very fond of Highland right now, either. Not after what happened to the Unicorn Brigade."

I stood up. "Before we make any plans, we need to get home. I don't want Nanami killed for Luca's ambition."

Jowy rose as well. "You're right. Let's stop in Ryube for supplies, then hit North Sparrow Pass."

Ryube was much busier than during my last visit. Everyone was crowded around what looked like a small traveling circus. From what I could see, the current attraction was a large man who could breathe fire. Nearby were a fortune teller and a knife thrower, alike enough that I assumed they were sisters.

The large man finished his fire act. "Now everyone, can we have a volunteer for Eilie, for her knife throwing act?"

I tried to back away, but they dragged me forward. The fortune teller whispered in my ear, "Don't move. She usually hits, but it's best to be careful."

Despite Jowy's worries, it went perfectly and the crowd dispersed. We introduced ourselves to the circus trio. "I'm Julian Genkaku, and this is Jowy Atreides."

The fortune teller smiled. "I'm Rina, this is Eilie, and that's our big brother Bolgan."

I couldn't help grinning; these people were just fun. "We're here to get supplies, then we're heading for Kyaro."

Eilie looked surprised. "That's where we're going, too. Why don't we go together? It'll be much safer."

I glanced at my friend. "What do you think, Jowy?"

"Fine with me."

I looked back at our new friends. "It's settled, then. Let's go."

We almost didn't get into the pass. Viktor had sealed the border, and it was only through Rina's persuading the guards in ways I didn't want to know about (and still don't) that we were able to get through. Once inside, we immediately saw the wisdom of traveling in a party of five: there were monsters everywhere. Bandits added fuel to the fire.

About halfway through, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Huh?" I wandered over. "What are these?"

"These," were a pair of gems, perfect spheres, small enough to hold with one hand. "Jowy, look at this."

He came over and took one gem in his hand. "What the!? It's glowing?"

"Mine, too." Jowy's was glowing jade green, mine electric violet. "I feel something…as though we were meant to have them."

"Me, too." Jowy gazed at the jewel in amazement. "We don't have time to think about it now. We have to get to Kyaro." We pocketed our gems and rejoined the others.

We had one final hurdle to overcome before we could leave: the Mist Monster. Fortunately, I had heard that it was susceptible to fire, so Jowy and I had obtained fire runes in Ryube.

I raised my left hand. "Fire Wall!!"

Jowy followed suit. "Dancing Flames!!"

Our circus friends had an interesting attack: Rina and Eilie would line up behind Bolgan, adding power to his fire breath. The monster didn't last long.

"Whew!" I looked at the others. "Good thing we traveled together. Any other way would have been suicide."

When we reached Kyaro, the circus trio left. "Thanks, guys," said Eilie. "Maybe we'll meet again."

"I hope so," I responded. With a wave, they were gone. 

Jowy nudged me. "Let's get going. Nanami's waiting."

I watched Jowy disappear down the road, then took the familiar path to my own home. Kyaro was much as I had remembered it: moderate size, plenty of shops, and friendly people. And yet, somehow, everyone seemed tense, avoiding me. What's going on?

My house came as a relief. Although my father was gone, Nanami still lived here, along with the squirrel-like creature she had dubbed Mukumuku for reasons I had yet to ferret out. I looked forward to an enthusiastic greeting.

I was tackled without warning. "Julian!!!"

I hugged her. "Hi, Nanami. Sorry I'm late."

Nanami shook me. "Was there really a State spy? I heard there was a surprise attack."

I frowned. "I don't know about a spy, but there was a surprise attack, all right." I sketched out the events that night. When I had finished, she looked infuriated.

"Prince Luca killed all those people!?"

"And seemed to enjoy doing it," I said grimly. "We have to get out of here."

"Too late," came a mocking voice.

We spun, drawing our weapons. Facing us was my least favorite soldier, Captain Rowd, accompanied by a bunch of thugs. Nanami and I beat a few, but we were outnumbered. We were clapped in jail.

Within minutes, Jowy was tossed in with us. "Jowy, are you all right?" I asked.

His face showed deep misery. "My father disowned me. He said that no spy could be an Atreides."

"So he thinks you're a spy!?" At Jowy's nod, I slammed my fist into the wall. "Why is this happening!?"

"I'll tell you." Rowd's voice.

"Go on," I said coldly.

"We should never have agreed to this peace treaty. With you dead, as spies, we can crush the State. Enjoy your last meal." He marched off.

The next morning, Jowy and I were bound and marched through the streets. A large crowd had turned out to watch the death march. No one looked sorry; they all seemed to believe Luca's propaganda.

We met a carriage near the end. Inside was Jillia, Luca's sister.

Jowy looked up at her. "It is Highland that has betrayed us, we have done nothing. I won't forgive this…I can't."

I glared coldly at her. "If you want to blame someone, blame your own brother!" I spat. 

The execution site was just outside of town. We were whipped while soldiers placed nooses around our necks. "Here's your punishment for betraying your mother country, Highland, and besmirching the honor of the Unicorn Brigade," Rowd gloated. "Any last words?"

We both remained silent.

Rowd continued to gloat, but I was no longer listening. Instead, I was watching Viktor kill every soldier on the grounds except Rowd, who seemed oblivious. At the same time, Flik cut the ropes that bound us, setting us free.

I massaged my throat. "Viktor, Flik, thanks. We owe you big time." Jowy nodded in firm agreement.

Viktor laughed. "You're still my prisoners, remember?"

Jowy shook himself. "We don't have time for this. We have to save Nanami!"

We charged the prison, intent on rescuing her, only to find that she didn't need rescuing. Nanami plowed through the guards as though they were made of cardboard. None got up.

I introduced Nanami to Viktor and Flik, then we raced for the town exit, leaving a trail of dead soldiers in our wake. People soon learned to get out of our way.

We rested briefly at the exit. "Julian."

"What is it, Nanami?"

"Do you think…that this is the end for Kyaro?"

I squeezed her hand. "We'll be back some day."

She smiled. "You're right. This isn't the end."

The return trip through North Sparrow Pass was much easier, thanks to Viktor and Flik. The monsters were dispatched with ease, and the bandits avoided us like the plague.

I sat down with Nanami and Jowy. "Now what? As far as Highland is concerned, we're traitors, and Kyaro is Highland territory. We can't go home."

Jowy said, "I think we should join Viktor's army. We have nowhere else to go." 

"I'm with Jowy," said Nanami.

I stood and approached Viktor. "Viktor? May I have a word?"

He smiled. "What's on your mind, Julian?"

I gestured at my companions. "There's nothing for us in Highland, now. All we have left is each other. We want to join you, Viktor."

"Are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "We have nowhere else to go."

Viktor held out his hand. "Welcome, Julian."

I shook it. "Thanks."

Flik said, "Why don't you three search for new recruits? We can always use more."

"Done."

Jowy, Nanami, and I left for Ryube after a brief stop in the fort to pick up Gengen. Since it was the only nearby village we were familiar with, we decided to start there. We struck pay dirt almost immediately, in the form of a hungry swordsman named Rikimaru. I foot the bill for his food, and he joined as a thank you.

"Great!" he said. "I'll help, or my name isn't Rikimaru!"

I grinned. "Our H.Q. is halfway between Toto and Radat. See you there."

We picked up our next recruit almost instantly. A young woman named Millie was wandering around the town. I walked over and asked what was wrong.

"My pet, Bonaparte, is missing," she said.

"Where did you last see him?" Jowy asked.

"He was in the forest north of Ryube."

I smiled. "We'll help you find him."

Millie's face lit up. "Oh, thank you! I'll join your group in return."

The forest was dark, despite the fact that it was just past noon. It was filled with the toughest creatures we had yet encountered; including wild boars and giant spiders. Fortunately, we had little trouble, thanks in part to Millie's skill with a boomerang. I found a bird's nest on the ground near the entrance. We headed north after putting it back in the tree. 

The northern area was deserted, so we retraced our steps. Along the way, we encountered a young man and a white wolf. The youth was dressed in a woodman's outfit, and looked as though he belonged in the forest. He carried a bow and arrow as if it was an extension of himself. The wolf stood protectively close.

He looked up as we approached. "Did you put that bird's nest back in the tree?"

I nodded. "I've always had a soft spot for wildlife." I held out my hand. "I'm Julian Genkaku, and these are my friends. We're looking for recruits to fight the Highland Army."

The boy smiled. "My name is Kinnison, and the wolf is Shiro. We live here in the forest."

Shiro howled. He seemed excited about something.

Kinnison looked down at the wolf. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned to me. "If we can be of help…."

I shook his hand, then bent and stroked Shiro's fur. "Glad to have you along." The wolf licked my hand.

We resumed the search, this time going east. Kinnison and Shiro were a godsend; Kinnison's skill with a bow had to be seen to be believed, and Shiro outperformed the best Highland attack dogs. We found Bonaparte near the edge of the forest.

Millie ran forward. "Bonaparte!"

Bonaparte growled.

"No!!"

We were forced to fight. Jowy, Shiro, and I took the forefront, while Millie, Nanami, and Kinnison stayed in the rear. Gengen hit from the side. Bonaparte wasn't in the mood to go quietly, but our combined strength was more than enough to bring him down.

Millie gathered up her pet. "Thanks, Julian. I'll head for the fort now."

"See you there." 

Author's note: I need some suggestions as to which characters get the remaining Dragoon Spirits. For those who are curious, the name I chose for the Hero is a nod to the late Roger Zelazny's _Amber_ series. D.S. 


	3. Chapter 3: Company Commander

Like I said, I do not own Suikoden 2 or Legend of Dragoon.

With the events of the forest behind us, we made our way to Toto Village, north of the fort. It was larger than Ryube, but not by much. The people seemed to recognize Jowy, and we soon found out why.

"Uncle Jowy!"

"Pilika!" Jowy hugged the little girl. He turned to me. "Pilika's parents took me in when I washed ashore. If it wasn't for them, I would be dead." Jowy smiled at the girl. "This is Julian Genkaku, my best friend, and his sister Nanami."

Nanami smiled at Pilika. "Nice to meet you."

Jowy led us to Pilika's home, where we met her parents. Jowy was happier than I had seen in quite some time. He seemed to feel at home there.

After a meal, Pilika asked a favor: she wanted a wooden amulet from Muse to give to her father. She gave us 70 potch to cover the cost. We agreed and went on our way.

"You really like them, don't you, Jowy?" I commented.

"Yeah. They're nice people. Besides, I've always liked kids."

"Very true." We stopped at the local inn to make preparations. I noticed among the patrons, a young man with a weird hat. He looked around with an arrogant expression.

Nanami went up to the innkeeper. "Who's that?"

Our host shrugged. "His name's Zamza. He comes from time to time."

Zamza overheard, sparking a heated argument with Nanami. At first he wanted nothing to do with us, then he insisted on joining our fight. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. Nanami said we didn't need him, but that didn't work either.

"I've got good moves. I look good. I'm perfect in every way. How can you say you don't need me?" he barked.

"Fine," I said. "Our base is due south of here, halfway to Radat. Talk to Viktor." Zamza left. "Pompous twit," I muttered. Jowy chuckled.

Muse was far to the west of Toto. The six of us covered the distance in three days, killing any monsters foolish enough to attack us. Aside from that, it was a peaceful trip, free of the horrors of war. It was a nice change.

The city was surprisingly large to someone accustomed to such places as Ryube and Toto. Shops everywhere, and an energetic populace. Gengen was particularly excited by the blacksmith.

"Gengen's sword was getting dull," he explained.

While the others went on their own errands, Jowy, Nanami, and I went to the item shop to purchase a wooden amulet. I also made sure to buy some medicine; we were running low. Our mission complete, we regrouped at the city gate.

Gengen brandished his new blade. "Gengen's sword is much stronger. Gengen is pleased."

I grinned. "All right, let's get back to Toto. Pilika is waiting." Little did we know of the tragedy that awaited us.

I led the way into Toto and stopped short. "What the!? What happened!?"

Toto was in ruins. The inn was ash, most of the houses had been reduced to rubble, and there were dead bodies everywhere, including Pilika's parents. Pilika herself was sitting on the ground, crying her heart out.

"Pilika!!" Jowy rushed over. "Pilika, what happened?"

"Bad people came. Pilika's dad told her to hide, but…"

Kinnison cursed savagely. "Who could have done this!?"

"The Highland Army," I said grimly. "Probably with Luca Blight in personal command. Calling him a sadist is akin to saying that water is wet. They'll probably blame this on the City-State." Shiro growled. "My sentiments exactly, Shiro."

"Who are you!?"

We spun around, searching for the speaker. This proved to be a red-haired woman in her mid twenties. She was unarmed, with glasses that gave her an owlish look.

"We're with Viktor's mercenary army," I replied. "My name is Julian Genkaku."

"You're with Viktor? Good. I was afraid you were Highlanders." She smiled. "My name is Apple, and I need to see Viktor at once."

I nodded quickly. "We'll take you to the fort. And three of us _were_ Highlanders, but we were falsely accused of spying for the City-State. So we joined Viktor's army to fight back. The other two are my sister, Nanami, and our friend Jowy Atreides."

We got back to the fort in record time. By the time we passed the gate, even the seemingly tireless Shiro was breathing hard. As for me, the martial arts training my adoptive father had given me helped me stay on my feet. Nanami and Jowy weren't so lucky.

After a quick stop for water, we went straight to the conference room, where Viktor and Flik waited anxiously.

"We heard about Toto," said Viktor. "You're just in time, Apple." He turned to us. "Julian, I need you to do something." 

I stepped forward. "What is it?"

"I want you to find Tsai of the Divine Spear. He lives in a hut in the forest north of Ryube. Offer to pay him for Fire Spears. We have some, but they're in bad shape. We need them repaired, and we need more." Viktor looked grim. "We think Luca Blight is coming here, so hurry."

I saluted. "Consider it done."

Before leaving, we took Pilika to the barracks so she could rest. Jowy gazed at her sleeping form. "Julian, what's happening?" He shook his head. "We were supposed to be at peace."

"I don't know." I closed my eyes. "Everything's turned upside down."

Jowy looked away. "Who can I trust?" he asked plaintively.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You can trust me, you can trust Nanami."

He smiled. "I know I can. Thanks, Julian."

Kinnison appeared in the doorway. "We're ready."

I got to my feet. "Let's go."

The forest didn't take long, thanks to Kinnison's knowledge of the area. We made it to the hut without incident, only to find it deserted. "Now what?"

Just then, a middle-aged man came in. "What have we here?"

I turned to him. "Are you Tsai of the Divine Spear?"

"Just Tsai, please. What do you want?"

"I'm Julian Genkaku, of the mercenary army. Viktor wants your help." I reached into my pouch. "He told me to pay you for Fire Spears. We need them in order to fight Highland."

Tsai smiled. "Of course I'll help, but I don't want payment, at least not right away. There is too much at stake. Come."

We raced back into a scene of total chaos. Soldiers charging everywhere, people screaming, and in the midst of it all, Luca Blight. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I wanted to break his neck. That bastard.

A woman lay at Luca's feet. "Please spare me!!"

"Then act like a pig!" Luca spat.

The woman got to her knees. "Oink, oink."

Luca raised his sword. "Die, pig!" He struck the woman down. There were no more villagers. The army had killed them. I trembled with rage.

Jowy was incensed. "He'll die for this!!" We had to physically restrain him from attacking Luca then and there.

"Now is not the time," Tsai said. "We need to get back to the fort." Jowy nodded reluctantly.

Once back, we immediately took Tsai to Viktor, who welcomed him. "Thank you. We have Fire Spears that need work."

"He doesn't want payment," I put in.

Jowy burst out, "Ryube has been destroyed."

Viktor cursed.

Flik turned to me. "Julian, good work. Now you folks get to Muse. This is no place for a kid."

I shook my head. "I want to fight by your side. I can't let Luca win."

He thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll test you. If you can just wound me, I'll consider you a warrior."

I readied my tonfa. "Alright, here goes." I lunged forward, striking twice with my weapons, then hitting him in the sternum with a roundhouse kick. Flik tried to block, but I replied with an uppercut to the jaw.

Flik grinned. "You're pretty good. Okay, I'll vouch for him."

Jowy, Nanami, and I returned to the barracks to prepare. Viktor had given me command of a small company, enough to help against a raiding force. I had no intention of bungling my first command.

I looked at Jowy, and could tell he was thinking the same thing. "What should we call our company?" he asked.

"How about Dragon Company?" I held up my violet gem, noticing for the first time that it had what looked like a dragon's eye in the center. Jowy's did as well.

He grinned. "Dragon Company it is. Let's go join our men."

We assembled just inside the fort. Our orders were simple: wait for the enemy to get within range, then hit them hard. Apple had been placed in my unit to guide me. I needed that guidance.

She looked to the east. "Here they come. Get ready."

While we waited, I surveyed my command. Fifty soldiers, plus Jowy and Nanami, an effective force. Most of them carried swords, as the Fire Spears were with Viktor and Flik. All we had to do was delay the enemy long enough to use the spears. Hopefully, it would be enough to make them retreat.

This should be interesting. For the first time, I'm commanding soldiers against Highland. I looked around. With Jowy and Nanami at my side, I can take on anything. Look out, Luca Blight.

"Sir!" a lookout yelled. "Highland soldiers!"

I raised my right hand. "This is it, people! Us versus the Highland Army! Attack!" The battle was joined.

I parried an enemy's sword, then slammed my tonfa into his neck, breaking it. I saw Jowy take down three soldiers with one sweep of his staff. 

"Julian!" Nanami shouted. "Let's use our team-up attack!"

I couldn't help grinning. "You got it. Family Attack!" This move is best described as a synchronized pounding. Nanami and I timed our moves to the second, knocking the enemy commander back through the gate.

"Well done, Julian!" I turned to see Viktor and Flik coming towards me. "I've never seen a green commander do that before," Flik continued. 

I smiled shakily. "Thanks. Remember, it's not over yet." How right I was.

We assembled in the courtyard to prepare for another Highland assault. I was admittedly worried; Dragon Company had gotten off lightly in its first engagement, but I knew better than to get overconfident. If Luca Blight's personal unit showed up, we were toast. 

"Julian!" A messenger rushed in. "Message from Flik, another Highland unit is en route! Prepare for battle!"

I whirled. "All right, people, you heard him! We've got incoming!" I glanced at Jowy and Nanami. "Let's move!"

We joined our company at the gate. The men cheered; evidently I was a popular commander. Fortunately for my peace of mind, Genkaku's lessons kept me from getting a swelled head. Too much was riding on this battle for me to go on an ego trip.

"Here they come, boys." I squinted. "Steady…steady…attack!!"

Fifty swordsmen and three martial arts students charged the Highland unit. They seemed to be made of sterner stuff than our previous opponents, blunting our charge. Still, victory was within our grasp…or would have been, if not for…

"Attack from the rear!!"

I spun around, jaw dropping in disbelief, as at least two hundred Highland soldiers swarmed into the fort. They smashed everything in their path, and then I saw their banner.

I gaped. "It can't be!" I grabbed a messenger. "Get to Viktor, quickly! That's the White Wolf, Luca Blight's personal unit!" While he left, I turned back to my men. "It's the White Wolf! Fall back!"

Jowy grabbed my arm. "Julian! We have to save Pilika! She's still in the barracks!"

"Right! Nanami, Kinnison, Shiro, Gengen! Come on!"

We rushed into the fort, killing any Highlanders dumb enough to interfere. Speed was of the essence; the Highlanders had set the fort ablaze. I personally took down two of the arsonists.

I found Pilika in the conference room, with Pohl…and Luca Blight. Before we could react, Luca had killed Pohl, leaving us to face him ourselves. Jowy grabbed Pilika while I faced off with the prince.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Luca!" I shouted. "First the Unicorn Brigade, then Toto, then Ryube, now this! This war will be your last!!!"

We fled before he could respond, scampering out of the fort and making for the ruins of Toto. I had been told to take my company to Muse if we were driven away. I hoped the others got out. I didn't want to fight alone.

Toto was almost deserted when we arrived. Almost; there was a single person wandering the ruins, a woman named Hanna. I invited her to join; she accepted, saying she had nothing better to do.

Jowy nudged me. "Julian."

"What is it?"

"Pilika wants us to follow her."

Pilika led us to a hidden cave behind her house. It looked like a shrine of some sort. I couldn't see much, but that was meaningless. Things are not always what they seem. 

There was a flash of light, temporarily blinding us. When it faded, a woman was standing before us. She looked from one to the other of us, wearing an unreadable expression. "Julian, Jowy, your lives are about to change drastically. You must be prepared."

"Who are you!?" I demanded when I found my voice. "And how do you know who we are!?"

"I am Leknaat, the Watcher," she replied. "I have been observing you for a long time." The wall behind her opened into two hallways. "Each of you choose a door. There you will receive your fate." She vanished.

Jowy glanced at me. "I'll go right, Julian. You go left."

"Got it." I moved slowly down the left hall. At the end was a tablet, on which was written: "The Bright Shield". 

"Put up your right hand," said Leknaat's voice.

I complied, and a bright light engulfed me. It shrank to cover my hand, then faded. On my right hand was the Bright Shield Rune, one of the twenty-seven True Runes. I could feel the power throbbing in my hand. It was like nothing I had felt before.

Julian met me as I came out. "Julian, look at this." His right hand bore the Black Sword Rune, brother to the Bright Shield Rune. Whereas my rune had both attacking and healing power, Jowy's was meant for one thing: battle.

"We don't have time, Jowy. We have to reach Muse soon."

Author's note: So far so good. Like I said, there's plenty that I don't remember, so it can get a little strange. To Paladin Dragoon: Thanks for the review; I'll see what I can do about the story being fast. Later chapter should improve in that regard. D.S. 


	4. Chapter 4: Treasure and Vampires

Same disclaimer as last time.

I was very glad to leave Toto behind. The events of the past few days had left me with a profound dislike for ghost towns. Jowy and Nanami were unusually quiet; Pilika had apparently gone mute from grief. I myself was alternating between disbelief and fury. Two villages destroyed and a bunch of kids massacred. Why is this happening!?

Kinnison jarred me out of my gloomy thoughts. "There's Muse up ahead."

I nodded. "I hope Viktor made it."

We reached the gate to Muse, only to be stopped by armed guards. "Do you have a pass?" one demanded.

Jowy frowned. "What are you talking about? Viktor told us to come here."

"That doesn't matter!" the guard snapped. "You can't get into Muse without a pass. Now get lost!"

I slammed my fist against my palm. "Now what!? Where are we supposed to go!?"

Gengen spoke up. "Gengen saw an inn to the east. Maybe we can rest there."

"Good idea, Gengen." We set off for White Deer Inn, due east from Muse. I had heard of it before; Captain Rowd had described it as a "boring, stupid place". As far as I was concerned, that was a glowing recommendation. Anything Rowd hated, I was bound to like.

The innkeeper smiled as I walked up to the counter. "Welcome to White Deer Inn. My name is Hilda. How can I help you?"

"Rooms for eight, please. Six humans, one wolf, and one Kobold." I waved at Shiro. "The wolf is only a danger to our enemies."

"Alright." Hilda nodded. "Rooms right up the stairs."

We thanked her and headed upstairs to our rooms. We split into three groups: Nanami, Hanna, and Pilika took one room, Gengen, Kinnison, and Shiro had the second, and I shared the third with Jowy.

Jowy sat down on his bed. "This is getting worse by the minute. What else can go wrong?"

I shook my head. "I have a feeling that we don't want to know."

My friend clenched his hands. "The Unicorn Brigade, Toto, and Ryube. Why kill all those people!?"

"I don't know, but Luca has expert help." Jowy looked a question at me. "I saw General Kiba in Ryube," I explained.

Jowy's jaw dropped. "Kiba!? Now we're in _really_ big trouble."

"Perhaps, but we have a trump card, or rather, two of them." I held up my right hand. "The Bright Shield Rune and the Black Sword Rune. With these runes, we have a chance to make a difference in this fight." I gripped Jowy's hand. "We'll see this through together, my friend."

He gripped back. "Thanks, Julian. Good night."

The next morning, we went downstairs and almost collided with Hilda's husband Alex. He seemed to be agitated about something. His hair was disheveled, and he had a wild look in his eyes.

"What's with him?" I asked Hilda.

"Alex is obsessed with treasure hunting," she replied. "He just found a way into the Sindar Ruins."

After a few pleasantries, Hilda persuaded us to accompany Alex on his latest treasure hunt, probably to keep him from getting himself killed. In return, he agreed to lend us his pass to Muse. I was glad for the change; for a few, hours, at least, I could forget about the war and relax. I was wrong.

The Sindar Ruins were far from relaxing. It seemed that every few feet we'd run into a new menace, each nastier than the last. Jowy and I were constantly using our team-up attack just to keep from being overwhelmed. Jowy finally got fed up and cast a spell with his new rune; I didn't catch what he said, but the effect was devastating. He cleared something like an acre with that one spell.

I thought our troubles were ended when we got to the last door. "How do we get in here, Alex?"

Alex pulled and oddly shaped plate out of his pocket. "I found this a few rooms back. It should fit."

It did indeed fit, and the door opened with a loud grinding noise. We slowly moved in, constantly alert for traps. It appeared safe, at first, but then….

Jowy spotted it first. "We've got company!"  
"Company" was a large, two-headed snake. It was mostly green in color, with a yellow belly and red stripes on its back. I had the distinct impression that it wasn't friendly. It glared at us unblinkingly.

"Alex, stay back! You're not a fighter!" I yelled. "Everyone else, take your positions!" I raised my right hand. "Battle Oath!"

I felt incredible strength flowing from the spell. A glance at the others confirmed that it had affected them as well. Indeed, the effect on Gengen was profound: he literally went berserk, attacking the snake in a wild rage. Meanwhile, Jowy cast another mega-spell, this one even more powerful than the last. Kinnison pelted the snake with arrows, Shiro following through. Hanna and Nanami double-teamed one head, nearly severing it.

Suddenly, a dark-haired woman appeared out of nowhere. She surveyed the battle, her violet eyes coming to rest on Jowy and me. She sung a sword in a huge arc. "Dragoon Spirits, come forth!"

"What the!?" I looked down in disbelief as the gem I had picked up in North Sparrow Pass began to glow. The glow brightened, and lightning hit repeatedly. The effect died down, revealing violet armor, stronger and lighter than any I had yet worn. What startled me most was that I was no longer on the ground. I looked back, and saw dragon wings attached to my shoulders. To top it off, my tonfa had also morphed, looking much deadlier.

Across the room, Jowy had undergone a similar transformation. His armor was jade green, as were the veins of his wings, and his staff had turned into a wicked looking spear. The look on his face was a mixture of fear and exhilaration. I knew exactly how he felt.

I forced my voice to remain steady. "Hanna, Gengen, Kinnison, Shiro, escort Alex to the treasure room. Jowy, Nanami, stay here." While the others left, I turned to the mysterious woman. "Who are you, and what did you just do!?"

She smiled slightly. "My name is Rose, and what I did was show you your power."

"Our power?" Jowy repeated. He would have been skeptical, but he was hovering ten feet off the ground.

"Yes. You are Dragoons, or Dragon Knights. You are heirs to a power that dates back eleven millennia." Rose paused. "You, Julian, are the Dragoon of Thunder, while your friend is the Dragoon of Wind."

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

"Evil is gathering once again, just as it did centuries ago, when we fought."

"You mean you're _dead_!?" Nanami burst out.

Rose nodded. "Yes. But with your power, we can live again."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You will need a great deal of help in the coming battles. You must find the remaining Dragoons: Light, Darkness, Fire, Earth, Water, and the Divine, or Void." Rose smiled. "Once this is done, the two previous generations of Dragoons will return to life. We will, of course, come to your aid."

I grinned. "Thanks. I look forward to meeting you in the flesh."

"As do I." She vanished.

Jowy and I returned to human form, grinning ear to ear. "This is great!" Jowy said. "With our runes and Dragoon Spirits, even Luca Blight is no match for us!"

"Maybe. But remember, single combat doesn't win wars." I sighed. "We still have a long way to go."

At that moment, Alex and the others rejoined us, Alex looking very annoyed.

"I came all this way to find treasure," he growled. "And what do I find? An_ herb._ Nothing more."

"I wonder." With that, we made our way back to the inn.

The first thing we met was Hilda, unconscious, with their son Pete crying next to her.

"Hilda! Hilda, are you alright!?" Alex yelled.

"Try the herb, Alex," Jowy said. "Maybe it's a medicine."

Alex complied, and Hilda revived almost at once. After thanking us profusely, Alex gave us his pass. We picked up Pilika, said our goodbyes, and hit the road to Muse.

The scene at the gate was too embarrassing to describe; suffice it to say that we wound up spending the night in jail, and were released in the morning thanks to Viktor and Flik. We told them of our adventures in Sindar, and especially of our new Dragoon powers. Those powers and the True Runes excited Viktor.

"Excellent!" he said. "Maybe now we can start winning battles."

Flik was more serious. "There's going to be an important meeting at city hall today, Julian," he said. "I want you and Jowy to attend." 

"Right." Jowy and I followed Flik to city hall. Inside was quite an odd assortment; first and foremost was Lady Annabelle, mayor of Muse, flanked by Jess, her chamberlain. Next was Lord Gorudo, head of the Knighthood of Matilda, with a knight named Miklotov. The only other person whose name I caught was a young man named Fitcher.

I don't remember the specifics of what was said, but the gist if it was that the City-State would give what help it could.. Gorudo was inexcusably rude, though Miklotov's expression fairly shouted his contempt for his lord. Jowy kept squirming, as though he wanted to slap Gorudo in the face. I sympathized.

As Jowy and I got ready to leave, Jess stopped us. "Can you do us a favor?"

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"We want you to infiltrate the Highland camp and find out how long their supplies will hold out," he replied. "We can provide uniforms so you can blend in."

We agreed, though Viktor was opposed. He considered it too dangerous. Jowy brushed him off, saying we could handle it. I backed him up.

"All right," Viktor said at last. "Be careful."

Jowy and I left and got our gear together. We thought we were in for a milk run. We couldn't have been more wrong.

We reached the Highland camp easily enough, but that was the easy part. I knew all too well what Luca would do if we were caught. From the look on Jowy's face, he did too.

"All right Jowy," I said, pulling on my uniform. "It's show time."

The Highland soldiers were a remarkably unsuspicious lot. Aside from the initial questioning when we arrived, we were basically ignored. We were able to see the supply tent up close…at first. Only two weeks' worth. That means an operation is imminent. I looked around. Boneheads. They wouldn't recognize us if we were wearing nametags that said I'M A SPY.

"Julian! We've been found out!" 

"Blast it!!" We dashed into the nearest tent…Princess Jillia's tent. She spilled her wine when she saw us. Jowy calmed her down while I hid under a table.

"You should not be here," Jillia said when the soldiers left.

"If you think that, why didn't you turn us over to that sadistic brother of yours?" I sneered.

She didn't answer. Jowy resumed the conversation while I considered our options. There weren't many. We're toast. Luca will find us, and then we're dead meat. I won't be taken alive.

Jowy shook me. "Come on. Jillia will help us escape."

We got as far as the edge of the camp, only to be cornered by a whole company. It's over.

Jowy jumped forward. "Julian, go!! I'll take care of them!!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran, and didn't stop running until I was at the gate to Muse. Exhausted, I slumped against the wall, gasping for breath. Jowy, be careful. I don't want to lose you, too. It would kill me…Brother.

Nanami found me an hour later. "Julian, what happened!? Where's Jowy!?"

I gave her a brief account. "Jowy stayed behind to cover my retreat. I hope he's alright." I pushed upright. "You wait for Jowy here. I have to report in."

"Okay."

I trudged wearily to city hall, staggering occasionally. The populace, geared for war, ignored me. I didn't care; I was too worried about Jowy. I hoped he got away. Be safe, my friend.

At city hall, I was met by Viktor and Flik. "What happened!?" Viktor asked.

"We were discovered…Jowy stayed behind…told me to run…" I gasped.

Flik slammed his fist against the wall. "Blast it!! If only Jess hadn't sent you there."

Jess came in as Flik finished. "You're back. Well?"

Normally, his attitude irritated me, but now I was too tired to care. "Two weeks' worth of supplies, no more."

Jess smiled sardonically. "Good work. Now…"

I tuned him out. Truth be told, I was just as angry as Flik. Thanks to this idiot, my best friend was in mortal danger, and there was nothing I could do about it. It was unbelievably frustrating.

"Come on, Julian," Viktor murmured. "You need some rest." I nodded gratefully.

Later that night, a familiar figure burst into my room. "Julian!"

I sprang up, grinning with delight. "Jowy!! You made it!!"

He shook his head. "We don't have time for greetings. Annabelle's in danger!!"

"What!?" We ran for Annabelle's office, hoping we were in time. We weren't; I wrenched the door open just as the killer was leaving. "@#^$!"

Jowy swore viciously. "That was Kage, Luca Blight's favorite assassin. He always gets the job done."

Jess skidded into the room. "Did you do this!?"

"No…it wasn't them," Annabelle groaned. "It was…a Highland assassin."

"Here!?" Jess gasped.

"Yes. It's too late…for me, Jess. Go with Julian…help him…fight…."

Jess closed her eyes. "Rest in peace, Lady Annabelle." He turned to me. "Alright, I'm on your team now. I just wish circumstances were different."

"Likewise." I looked away. "She was going to tell me…about my adoptive father, Genkaku. Now, I'll never know." I spun and headed for the door. "Let's go."

The first person we met was Viktor. "Annabelle's dead, Viktor. A highland assassin named Kage did her in. The only silver lining that I can see is that Jess is on our side now."

Viktor nodded somberly. "Alright. The Highland Army is on its way here. I want Dragon Company out there ASAP. Jess, I'm placing you with them for now." Jess nodded. "Do your best."

I put one hand on Jess's shoulder. "Come on, Jess, I'll introduce you to Dragon Company."

Jess fit right in with his new comrades. He seemed invigorated by the prospect of avenging Annabelle's death on the battlefield. Jowy and I were the only ones as infuriated. I looked forward to personally killing Luca Blight.

I felt someone tug my elbow. "A very large Highland force is nearing the gate," said Jess.

"Alright." I lowered my binoculars. "I think this will be little more than a holding action. It would take a miracle to take _that_ force. We'll have to delay them." 

Kinnison, on lookout, spotted the enemy troops. "Here they come."

I drew my weapons. "Here we go, people! Let's show them what it means to mess with Dragon Company! Everyone forward!!" Matching action to words, Jowy and I transformed and took to the air. Our wings gleamed in the sunlight, and streaks of light trailed us.

Jowy spread his arms wide, creating a barrier of wind. "Rose Storm!"

I charged lightning in my fist, aiming at a Highland officer. "Atomic Mind!"

"Julian!" Flik shouted. "Enemy reinforcements! Retreat!"

"Got it! Good luck, Flik!" Jowy and I rejoined our own party after sending our troops off to find safety. "We'll head for Coronet," I said, morphing out of my armor, "and from there to Kuskus. That's outside of Highland control."

We got to Coronet without any further trouble, only to find a shortage of boats. No one seemed willing to give us a ride. In desperation, I headed to the bar. There, I ran into some familiar faces.

"Hey, Julian!"

I sped over, grinning. "Eilie! Rina! Bolgan! What are you doing here?"

Eilie grinned back. "We're on tour, remember? We're on our way to Kuskus. What are you up to?"

My grin faded. "I joined Viktor's army just after we split up. Luca Blight framed us for espionage, but Viktor and Flik saved us. We're on the run from the Highland Army."

The circus trio talked among themselves for a moment, then Eilie turned to me. "We'll help, too. We can't just sit around."

"Thanks. We need all the help we can get." I smiled. "Viktor and Flik should be here shortly."

I got up to leave; Eilie rose as well. "I'll go with you. Rina and Bolgan will meet us later."

"Good idea. I know from experience that you're lethal with a knife." 

After hours of searching, we finally found someone who would take us: Tai Ho and his brother Yam Koo. There was a catch, however: I had to beat Tai Ho at Chichirorin, a dice game. If I won 5000 potch, we could ride the boat. I won 6000, so we were home free.

We stayed in Kuskus long enough to sharpen our weapons and grab a feisty young woman named Oulan. Then we started on the road to South Window. Our party was strong enough that we had little to fear from the local monsters. None could withstand us. 

Our party arrived in South Window three days after the battle at Muse. Nanami wanted to see the sights, but Viktor insisted (rightly, in my opinion) that we go straight to city hall and talk to Mayor Granmeyer. This was no time to be fooling around.

The mayor promised to help if he could, but first he wanted us to investigate strange events in North Window. From the look on Viktor's face, this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. It had something to do with the undead.

Flik stayed behind with Rina, Bolgan, Pilika, and Oulan, while Viktor took Eilie, Nanami, Jowy, a young man named Freed Y, and me to North Window. Along the way, I caught up with Viktor. "Viktor, what's so nasty about North Window?"

He looked away. "North Window was my hometown. Years ago, it was attacked by a vampire named Neclord. Most of the people were killed, including an old friend. I was able to kill Neclord, just barely. The few of us who were left abandoned North Window. It's nothing but a ghost town now."

"Great. Just great." Jowy shuddered.

We got to North Window without incident, and found it in exactly the condition Viktor had described. Dead trees, graves, and ruined buildings dotted the landscape. The dreariest part was a nearby castle; presumably, Neclord had moved in before Viktor killed him.

Jowy drew his staff. "I have a bad feeling about this."

His fears were confirmed, in a big way. A demonic-looking person in a black cape appeared out of thin air. His red eyes gleamed when he saw Viktor. "Ah, Viktor. We meet again."

Viktor gaped. "No way. I killed you!!"

Neclord laughed. "You thought you did. Fortunately, what you destroyed wasn't really me."

Viktor drew his sword. "Then I'll finish the job!!"

That was our strangest battle yet. Us, versus a vampire and five zombies. Viktor, clutching his sword in white-knuckled hands; Nanami, weapon held in a very old stance; Freed Y, his electrified blade sizzling with power; Eilie, a knife in each hand, ready to throw; and Jowy and myself, hovering in Dragoon form.

I made the first move. "Shining Light!" That took care of the zombies. Unfortunately, no matter what we did, Neclord was unharmed. Viktor hacked at him with increasing frustration, but to no avail. He simply laughed.

"Viktor, it's no good!" Jowy yelled. "We have to retreat!"

Outside, we thought over the recent fight. The zombies had fallen easily, but Neclord was unaffected.

"I need the Star Dragon Sword," Viktor said at last. "That's how I beat Neclord last time. The question is, will it allow me to wield it again?"

"Where is it?" I asked.

"In the Cave of Wind, southwest of here. We'd better get moving."

The Cave of Wind was even creepier than North Sparrow Pass, and that's saying a lot. Monsters everywhere meant a lot of headaches for the casual spelunker. I had never had a worse day…maybe.

Much to my surprise, we met someone after taking a wrong turn. He was a man dressed mostly in leather, with the look of a skilled mage. What he was doing in a cave I don't know, but he was very interested when we told him we were after Neclord.

"My name is Kahn." he said. "I'm a vampire hunter."

"Just what we need," said Viktor. "We're here to pick up the Star Dragon Sword."

Kahn got even more interested. "So, may I travel with you? After all, our goal is the same."

The vampire hunter proved to be a major asset in our trek through the cave. His magic was immensely powerful, and he showed no sign of fear. This would be very important soon.

At the end of the cave, Viktor exchanged words with the sword, A talking sword!? and then we did battle. The sword's strength was no match for our combined power. Our victory was inevitable.

I prepared the final blow. "Eat this, smart mouth! Thunder God Attack!!" After that little move, the Star Dragon Sword agreed to help us. Viktor retrieved it with a relieved expression.

He smiled. "Let's take it to Neclord!"

We got back to North Window as fast as we could, and headed right for the castle. Neclord had some zombies standing guard, but they didn't last long; Khan's Charm Arrow spell worked wonders on the undead. We made it to Neclord's room within minutes.

He started to laugh, then caught sight of Viktor's sword. "What!? The Star Dragon Sword!?" Neclord stood, a girl named Daisy at his side. "Give up the sword, Viktor, and you may have her."

"Don't do it, Viktor!" Jowy urged. "She's already dead!"

Viktor stepped forward…and cut off Daisy's head. "When somebody dies, they're gone!" he snarled. "There's no way to bring her back, so shut up!"

Neclord laughed. "I have to leave, now, so deal with this instead!" He disappeared.

His idea of a substitute was a hideous, five-headed monster about the size of an elephant. It looked like something a mad scientist might cook up in his spare time. Still, seven on one with this thing looked about even odds.

"Charm Arrow!" Kahn barked.

I followed up. "Shining Light! Battle Oath!" The second spell made Freed Y go berserk.

"Rose Storm!" That was Jowy, making sure we got out alive.

"Dancing Flames!" Nanami had bought a fire rune in South Window.

After nearly five hours of combat, the thing fell in defeat. Neclord's castle was ours.

Author's note: As I said, I haven't played the game in nine months, so some things are a little vague. Note that Jowy stays with the Hero; his defection is the only story element I saw that I disliked. The reason I know some things from later on despite not having gotten far enough is simple: I read an _Expert Gamer_ strategy guide several months before I became interested in RPG's at all. Thanks for the reviews. D.S. 


	5. Chapter 5: Leader of the Army

I do not own Suikoden 2 or Legend of Dragoon. 

We were just catching our breath from that last battle when Flik rushed in, accompanied by our remaining teammates and Pilika. He looked outraged.

"What is it, Flik?" I asked.

"Highland has captured South Window," he answered. "Mayor Granmeyer is dead."

Viktor cursed. "Great. That means we're cut off. Who's in command over there?"

"Solon Jhee. He studied under General Kiba." Flik pursed his lips. "We need someone who can match Jhee's abilities."

"Excuse me," Apple spoke up. "I believe Shu is living in Radat. Maybe he can help."

"Good thinking." Flik turned to me. "Julian, would you escort Apple to Radat? We need Shu."

"No problem." I spun on my heel. "Jowy, Nanami, Kinnison, Shiro, Gengen, come on."

We carefully walked to Radat, avoiding at least eight Highland patrols along the way. The only fight was with some wolves, who were easily dispatched. I was glad to make it alive. Finding Shu was another matter. He didn't want to be found, at least not by us.

Apple caught up with him near his home, but he refused to help. After constant badgering, he flipped a coin into the river, saying he would join if we could find it.

Nanami moaned in despair. "We'll never be able to find it!"

"Don't be so sure," Jowy said. "If we close the gate, the water should drop enough for us to look." Closing said gate proved difficult.

The man in charge, Amada, initially refused. "We only close it for repairs."

"You idiot! This is a matter of life or death!" I shouted.

Amada gave me a considering look. "How about a one on one? Beat me, and I'll close the gate."

"Fine. Let's do it." Amada hefted what looked like a large oar, while I spun my tonfa.

"Here I go!" he yelled, charging wildly. I jumped back, dodging the attack, and retaliated with a quick one-two combo. This happened several more times, then I finished him off.

"You win," Amada grunted. "Come back tonight."

That night, Nanami, Jowy, Apple, and I waded into the now-drained river. Even though it was only knee-deep, it was freezing. I will be very glad when this is over. I dredged with my bare hands, sifted the mud, then straightened with a cry of triumph. "I found it!!"

Apple took the coin and showed it to Shu. "Now will you help us?"

The strategist smiled. "Yes. Leave it to me. I'm worth more than 100,000 soldiers, and I'm on your side now." He then caught sight of my hand. "Is that…the Bright Shield Rune?"

I nodded cautiously. "Yes. Why?"

"The previous bearer, Genkaku, was a hero of the City-State. That rune was a sign of hope for thousands."

My jaw dropped. "Genkaku was my father."

"Was?"

I looked away. "He died last year."

Shu nodded. "I'm sorry. Well, I'll see you at the castle."

Feeling much better than I had in days, I led my team back to the castle to await our new ally.

We rushed into the meeting room, breathless. "Shu's agreed. He'll be here soon," I said.

"Excellent!" said Flik. "Now, we wait."

"Can we really trust him, Apple?" Viktor asked.

"If you don't trust me, then perhaps you should leave." Shu strode into the room. "Do as I say, and you'll win. Ignore me, and you'll go down in defeat. Question me again, and I'll see you as an obstacle to be removed." Shu turned to Apple. "Apple, I want you to handpick 200 soldiers for Julian's unit. This will be important."

"What are you planning?" Jowy asked.

"Solon Jhee is a good commander, but he tends to discount the water. Therefore, we'll ferry your unit around so that you can strike him from the rear." Shu grinned. "Do that, and he'll fall apart. Freed!"

The bespectacled swordsman jumped. "Sir!"

"Infiltrate the Highland army. Spread the rumor that South Window soldiers will be executed following this battle. That should persuade them to join us."

"Yes, sir!" Freed left.

Shu turned back to me. "Are you ready, Julian?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded.

"Then proceed."

200 soldiers. That was the largest unit I had yet commanded. All of them were seasoned veterans, which made my job easier. What worried me was the chance of Solon Jhee's unit spotting us before I was ready. Everything was riding on this battle. If we lost the battle, we lost the war.

Jess jogged my elbow. "Message from Shu. Attack as soon as Solon Jhee passes."

"Send an acknowledgment." I squinted into my binoculars. "Almost…almost…now! Attack!"

200 soldiers charged the main Highland unit from the rear. The enemy was thrown into chaos; Solon had dismissed the possibility of a rear attack, and now he was paying for it. If he survived, Solon Jhee would never underestimate our forces again. A ways to the northwest, I saw Freed's South Window defectors make contact with Gilbert's unit, a nasty combination.

"Sir! They're pulling back!"

The man was right; Solon Jhee had evidently decided that we weren't worth dying for and retreated. I watched him go, then made my way back to the castle amid the cheers of my men. So this is how it feels to _win_ a battle.

Eilie met me at the gate. "Great work, Julian. Everyone's waiting for you."

The meeting room was actually crowded when I arrived. "What do we do now?"

Shu grinned. "We now have a home base, so let's use it."

"You think we should use this castle as our headquarters, Shu?" Flik asked.

"Why not? All we need now is someone to lead us." Shu looked thoughtful.

"Do you think you should be that leader?" asked Apple.

He shook his head. "No. I'm a military genius, but I don't have the gift of inspiring people." Shu looked up. "There is someone here who should be the leader." And then, to my eternal shock, he turned to me. "Julian…no, I mean Lord Julian, you should lead this army."

To this day, Jowy insists my eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Me…a leader?"

Viktor's jaw dropped. "Is it…the name Genkaku, Shu?"

Leona's eyes widened. "Genkaku…do you mean `that` Genkaku?" 

"What is it about my father that gets everyone so excited!?" I demanded. "He was a great teacher, yeah, but a hero!?"

Shu stepped forward. "On your hand, you bear the Bright Shield Rune that Genkaku bore when he fought Highland thirty years ago. You are Lord Julian, the son of Genkaku, who defeated the Highland Army. Only you can rally the troops."

Nanami broke in, "This is a big decision. He can't do it right away."

I smiled gratefully. "Let me think about it. I'll give you my decision in the morning."

Shu smiled. "Fair enough."

Viktor said, "Julian, why don't you come to the bar later. I'll tell you about Genkaku. Maybe that will help you decide."

That night, I wandered into the bar with Jowy and Nanami in tow. Viktor was sitting alone at a table, drinking what I think was beer, judging from the smell. The room was otherwise deserted.

He looked up when we entered. "Julian, Jowy, Nanami. Have a seat."

We arranged ourselves around the table. "You were going to tell me about my father."

Viktor raised his eyebrows. "You sure you want to hear this? It's not a happy story."

"I'm sure." My companions nodded agreement.

"Alright." His eyes got a faraway look. "Thirty years ago, Muse was ruled by Annabelle's father. He was a greedy man, so he picked a fight with Highland. He had no skill in battle, so Highland won most of the fights at first. Then a hero appeared: your adoptive father, Genkaku. He led the State forces, and the famous general Han Cunningham led the Highland armies. They were from the same village, and had always been close friends. Han and Genkaku would even drink together in the middle of the battlefield." Viktor glanced at Jowy. "Han, incidentally, was the last bearer of the Black Sword Rune."

Jowy's jaw fell open. "I have Han's rune!?"

Viktor nodded, then continued his story. "Han and Genkaku realized what a stupid war it was, so they worked for peace. The negotiations went well, but there was one sticking point: your hometown of Kyaro. Neither side was willing to give it up. Eventually, it was decided that Han and Genkaku would duel, and whoever won would secure Kyaro for his side. But, during the match, Genkaku refused to raise his sword. With no other choice, Han knocked Genkaku's blade aside, put his own sword to his friend's throat, and declared victory."

"Why did Genkaku refuse to fight?" Nanami asked.

Viktor snorted. "The mayor had coated his sword with poison. He was jealous of Genkaku's fame. If Genkaku lost, he was dead. If he won, the mayor would execute him for his `crime`. Genkaku found out, and so refused to fight. The mayor was so angry that he banished Genkaku. Your father went to live in Kyaro, even after his name was cleared. As for what happened next, well, you'd know about that better than I do."

I shook my head in amazement, then jumped; Nanami had started snoring.

Viktor noticed, too. "You'd better put Nanami to bed."

Jowy had one more question: "Is Han still alive?"

"I think so," Viktor answered. "I think he's retired."

Jowy and I carried Nanami to her room, then retired to ours; we were too used to being roommates to have any other arrangement. I couldn't remember ever being so exhausted.

Jowy sat on his bed. "What are you going to do, Julian?"

"I'm going to lead this army to victory," I answered. "If so many want me to lead them, then I can't let them down. It's an awesome responsibility, I know, but I really don't have much choice."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "I'm behind you all the way, old buddy."

"Thanks." I went to sleep, happy that I had such a loyal friend.

I awoke truly refreshed for the first time in far too long. I'm actually ready. Ready to face my new role. I walked down the stairs to the meeting room, finding the core group waiting. This is it. They're expecting my answer.

"Have you made your decision?" Shu asked.

I squared my shoulders. "If you think I can do it, then I'll give it a shot. I accept the position of leadership."

Viktor grinned. "Julian, thank you. I'll use all my strength to beat that bastard, Luca Blight."

Shu shook my hand. "My strategic skills are at your disposal, Lord Julian."

Jowy actually saluted. "Congratulations, Julian."

"Allow me to congratulate you, as well."

A middle-aged Oriental man had joined us. Since he had young Tuta at his side, I easily identified him. "You must be Dr. Huan. Welcome to the Dragon Army."

Huan smiled. "Thank you. I hope my small knowledge of curing will be of help to you and your troops." Tuta nodded ecstatically.

Flik chuckled. "Viktor wants to have a party, but first we need a name for our new home."

Jowy raised a hand. "We're the Dragon Army. How about Dragon Castle?"

"Sounds good to me," I responded, holding up my Dragoon Spirit. "After all, the leader is a Dragoon."

Before Viktor could get a party going, a bubble of light appeared in the back of the room. It faded, revealing a form I had seen before. "_Leknaat?_"

She smiled mysteriously. "Julian, Jowy, you have reached a turning point in your lives. I have come to present you with this tablet. The Stars of Destiny are gathering once again. As they join you, their names will appear on the tablet. I have also brought you one of them."

The teenage boy at her side stepped forward. "I'm Luc, Lady Leknaat's apprentice, and holder of the True Wind Rune. You'd better be grateful that she's giving you this tablet." He shot one annoyed glance at Leknaat. "I'll also favor you with my great presence. It's not what I choose, but Lady Leknaat has ordered it."

"Good luck to you all." Leknaat vanished in the same manner as she arrived.

Luc sized up our little group. "Viktor, Flik. Still alive, eh?"

"You!" Viktor was at a loss for words.

I glanced at him sidelong. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah," Flik nodded. "We fought together for a while."

"I see." I eyed Luc dubiously. While I had no intention of questioning Leknaat's decision to bring him here, he was likely to be second only to Zamza as an ego case. Hopefully, he had the abilities to back up the ego. Since Kahn had left to chase Neclord, we needed a strong magic user.

I made my first decision as army commander. "Apple, put this guy in a well-defended unit. I'm sure he can wreak havoc from a distance, but the last thing we need is for the Highlanders to get a close-up on our most powerful mage."

"Yes, sir."

I looked around. "This is a grave responsibility. Highland is strong, and we have just over two thousand troops. But…there will be more. Luca Blight leads by fear, I will lead by inspiration, by example. I chose Dragon Army as our name for two reasons. The first is that Jowy and I are Dragoons, warriors who rule Dragons. The second is as memorial for those members of Dragon Company who died under my command. They died for what they believed in; I will not let their deaths be in vain. Luca Blight will fall." To my embarrassment, this small speech was followed by thunderous applause.

"Well done, Lord Julian," Shu said. I blushed.

I glanced at the others. "Make the new recruits welcome, people. I'm going out to get a feel for the situation." I left for the gate, Jowy and Nanami at my heels.

Before leaving the castle, I explored a little. It wasn't much to look at as yet, due to the ongoing renovation work. The soldiers greeted my respectfully, a gesture I was still getting used to. I returned the greetings nervously, feeling somewhat ill at ease, though I knew it would wear off with time. After a brief stop for breakfast, I hit the road.

Our first stop was the town of Kuskus, where we had met Oulan. With Highland driven back to Coronet, the town had calmed a bit, so we strolled without fear.

Nanami elbowed me. "Julian, look."

I followed her gaze and saw immediately what she was talking about: Tai Ho and his brother, Yam Koo. They were standing near the docks, looking somewhat out of place.

I ambled over. "Tai Ho, Yam Koo, nice to see you again."

Tai Ho grinned. "Same to you. I hear you had another run-in with the Highland Army."

"'Run-in' is something of an understatement. We beat them back, and now I'm scouring the land for new recruits." I gazed at him speculatively. "Perhaps you would be willing to join?"

He considered. "If you can beat me at Chichirorin, we'll join your army."

"Agreed." I shook the dice and tossed them in the cup, getting a five. Tai Ho lost, barely. Two more rolls of the dice, and I had it made.

Tai Ho smiled. "A promise is a promise. We'll join the Dragon Army."

We next traveled to South Window, knowing that we could get lots of support there, since the recent Highland occupation was still fresh in everyone's minds. Thus it was no surprise that the first person we met, a fellow named Clive, offered to join us. We accepted gratefully.

While Jowy and Nanami went to purchase supplies, I dropped by the inn, searching for news. I ran into some familiar faces upstairs: Alex and Hilda, from White Deer Inn.

Alex smiled broadly when he saw me. "Julian! Great to see you."

I grinned back, glad to see someone I knew. "Alex, Hilda. What brings you to South Window?"

"White Dear Inn is no longer safe," Hilda answered. "We came here looking for sanctuary."

Alex glanced at his wife, then said, "Julian, we heard that someone with that name recently defeated the Highland Army. Hilda says it's you, but I don't believe it. What do you say?"

I chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed. "Hilda's right, Alex. I beat Solon Jhee."

Hilda smiled. "You see, Alex? I saw it in his eyes. He's the one." She turned to me. "We're not soldiers and we can't offer to help with the fighting, but I think we can still help. Please let us help…."

I nodded. "By all means. We need more than just soldiers, so you can help within the castle. Besides," I added, glancing at Pete, "Dragon Castle is as safe a place as you can find, despite being the headquarters of a major army. Also, Pilika needs someone her own age to talk to. I think she'll get along with Pete just fine."

"Thanks, Julian," said Alex. "We'll see you at the castle."

I caught up with Jowy and Nanami at the house of a slightly deranged inventor named Adlai. It seemed that they tried to recruit him, but were brushed off. I decided to try personally.

Adlai was standing at a table when I entered. "Do you have the Sacrificial Jizzo!?" he demanded.

It just so happened that I did, so I handed it over.

"What's this junk!? What I need is a wooden shield!" Giving him one just made things worse. "What am I going to do with this!? Now, where's that Wind Crystal I told you to get!?"

His attitude made me mad. I threw the Wind Crystal at him, knocking him back.

Much to my surprise, Adlai was pleased with my response. "I like a man who stands up for himself!! I'll see you at Dragon Castle!!" 

What a lunatic.

I met the others outside Adlai's home. "We've got another lunatic in our ranks. Where to next?"

"How about Radat?" Nanami suggested. "That's where we found Shu."

We struck a gold mine in Radat. _Five_ recruits: Richmond the private eye; Amada (after beating him up again) for our dock; a deranged elf named Stallion; Lebrante the appraiser; and, of all people, Freed's wife, Yoshino. Seeing no reason to hang around, we headed northeast to check out the old fort. There, we ran into a young cartographer named Templeton. He offered to join us when we encountered him again in the ruins of Toto.

I shook my head in amazement. "Six recruits in less than a day. At this rate, Highland is toast."

"I hope you're right," Jowy said grimly. "We need all the help we can get."

"We should go home now," Nanami put in. I saw the sense in that at once.

As soon as we returned, a messenger came up to me. "Lord Julian, Lord Shu wishes to see you at once."

"On my way."

The meeting room was crowded by the time we arrived: Shu, Jess, Viktor, Flik, Apple, Freed, and…

"Fitcher? What are you doing here?"

He jumped. "Lord Julian! I…I'm here on a scouting mission for Two River City. I'm supposed to check out South Window."

"Do Ridley and Makai know you're here?" Shu asked pointedly.

"N-No, I'm doing this on my own." Fitcher looked around nervously. "I was thinking that Two River would be a good ally."

Viktor grunted. "What do you think, Julian?"

"I think it's a good idea," I said without hesitation. "Two River would give us a big morale boost."

"Very well." Shu nodded. "Since you persuaded Amada to join us, you should be able to go to Lakewest by boat, and from there overland to Two River."

"Thank you," Fitcher murmured, looking relieved. "You won't regret this."

There isn't much to say about Lakewest. It was small, with mostly wooden buildings, basically a fishing village. The one upshot was that we got two more people almost immediately: an old woman named Taki, and a man called Tetsu, who seemed obsessed with baths.

Fitcher went on ahead. "Take this letter of introduction. You should be able to see Lord Makai." This sounded sensible, so, leaving Amada with the boat, the three of us left for Two River. Just as we reached the edge of town, Nanami picked up a small blue stone: the Dragoon Spirit of the Blue Sea Dragon. 

Jowy chuckled. "Better start learning to use a hammer, Nanami."

Two River was an interesting place. Three different species lived in relative harmony: humans, Kobolds, and Wingers. The Wingers were mostly humanoid, except they had clawed feet and bat-like wings. I know this because I got an up-close look at one as soon as I entered the city.

I searched my pockets. "Why…that little creep!"

"What is it, Julian?" Nanami asked.

"He stole my wallet!" I looked around furiously. "We'd better check out the Winger section of town. He can't get away.

We charged onto town, aiming for a cluster of wooden buildings. It didn't take long to find our quarry; he was standing on a deck, chuckling to himself. "That guy had a lot of money! I'm rich!"

That was when I came up behind him. "You little punk! I'm gonna kill you!"

The Winger snorted. "I've got wings. You don't. See ya!" He flew off.

I fumed. "We can't afford this. The letter of introduction was in that wallet."

"Let's go back to the human section," Jowy suggested. "Maybe Fitcher can help."

I turned out that Fitcher had problems of his own. He was standing near city hall, facing a Kobold aristocrat I assumed (correctly) was Lord Ridley. The Kobold did not look happy.

"For the crime of desertion while on a mission to South Window," Ridley was saying, "and spreading the lie that you brought the man who defeated the Highland Army, you are sentenced to ten lashes."

"Stop!" I shouted.

Ridley flicked a glance my way. "And who are you?"

I smiled slightly. "Fitcher was telling the truth." I pealed the glove off my right hand. "I am Julian Genkaku, leader of the Dragon Army. I am the one who defeated Solon Jhee." I disliked sounding so grandiose, but I had little choice. 

Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews. I hope the story is living up to your expectations. As regards the Abomination, I don't remember how I defeated it, except that Kahn's Charm Arrow spell is very important. D.S. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Movement Grows

Again the redundant disclaimer.

Fitcher sagged with relief. "There, see? That's him, the man who defeated the Highland Army."

Ridley ignored him, focusing on me. "What proof do you have that you are who you claim to be?"

I stepped forward, extending my right hand. "This is the Bright Shield Rune, one of the twenty-seven True Runes. This is the rune borne by my adoptive father Genkaku thirty years ago."

The Kobold inspected my hand. "This is indeed the Bright Shield Rune," he said at last. "Why did you not come directly to city hall?"

I grimaced. "Because some demented Winger stole my wallet, which has all my money, plus a letter of introduction Fitcher prepared." I waved at my companions. "This is my sister, Nanami, and our friend Jowy Atreides. We're here to seek an alliance with Two River."

Ridley nodded understanding. "The Wingers have become very troublesome of late. Don't worry about the letter; I will take you to Lord Makai."

Lord Makai was younger than I expected, twenty-five at most. The impression was fleeting, though; his eyes had the look of a much older man. I knew how he felt; I saw the same thing whenever I looked in a mirror. I guess it's true that war makes you grow up fast, or die.

He smiled. "Lord Julian, I thought I was young for this job, but you're even younger."

I chuckled. "I'm seventeen. Blame this one on Shu; he thinks I'm the best man for the job, largely thanks to my rune." I explained the reasons for my presence in Two River. "That's why we're here," I finished. "We need more troops."

Makai nodded. "I understand. We will help in any way we can. Why don't you stay at the inn for now? We will pay for it."

"Thanks."

"So far, so good," Jowy commented as we headed for the inn.

I sighed. "Now, if only we can get my wallet back."

At the inn, we found rooms already prepared. Relieved, we went upstairs, only to encounter the Winger pickpocket we had met at the town entrance. I head to force myself not to kill him then and there. Jowy just stood there, stony-faced.

Nanami didn't. "What do you think you're doing!?"

The Winger ignored her, addressing me instead. "I read that letter of introduction. Are you really Lord Julian?"

"I don't have to answer to a thief," I said coldly. "If you want to know, then tell me your name."

"I'm Chaco."

I nodded. "Then I will answer. Yes, I am Lord Julian. Satisfied?"

Chaco snorted. "I don't believe you. See ya!" He flew out the window.

I shook my head in disgust. "What nerve. First he asks who I am, then he doesn't believe me when I tell him. What was the point of asking?"

"Why don't we check out the Winger section again?" Jowy suggested. "Surely not all of them are thieves." 

I yawned. "Tomorrow. I'm too tired for any more chasing."

Fitcher burst in early the next morning. "Lord Julian, come quickly!"

I sat up. "What's going on?"

"Lord Ridley just had an argument with Lord Makai. Ridley accused Makai of secretly talking with Highland." Fitcher shuddered. "Ridley thinks they signed a truce."

Jowy swore. "He promised to help us!"

"Let's talk to Makai." I stood. "If he really did talk to Highland, we're in trouble."

Makai was polite as ever, but I had the distinct impression that he was hiding something. I decided to try Lord Ridley next. Unfortunately, the Kobold section was blocked off.

"But we have to talk to Lord Ridley!" Fitcher shouted. "This is important!"

The guard was unimpressed. "That's your ---Bark!--- problem."

There was no time to say anything more; Chaco the Winger showed up again, this time taking Fitcher's wallet. "Got you again, ha ha!"

Fitcher exploded. "He took my wallet! Now we have to chase him down! I can't afford to lose it!"

We returned to the Winger section of town, spotting Chaco at once. He ran off, this time leading us to the sewers beneath Two River. In stark contrast to the city above, the sewers were anything but safe. There were monsters everywhere, the likes of which I'd only read about, and some that I hadn't. This won't be easy. 

Nanami pointed up ahead. "Julian, look out! Sharks!"

She was right. It was the first time I'd seen sharks out of water, but I wasn't stupid enough to think we were safe. I charged, breaking one cleanly in half. Jowy and Nanami followed through, the former swinging his staff, the latter using a Dancing Flames spell. That took care of the rest. Another hour of walking, and we came to a small, enclosed area. The only source of light was a very bad sign: three glowing red eyes.

"Uh-oh. We are in trouble," Jowy muttered.

"Trouble" was a severe understatement. The glow brightened, revealing what looked like a giant, three-eyed rat. Not a friendly one, either; as soon as we got close enough, it attacked, spraying us with some sort of gas, definitely poisonous.

I coughed. "Just what we need. Great Blessing!" The poison removed, I barked, "Jowy! We could use some defense here!"

"No problem!" Jowy transformed. "Rose Storm!"

"Freezing Ring!" That was Nanami, trying out her new powers.

"Okay, freak, it's show time," I growled. "Thunder God Attack!" The Thunder spell brought our enemy to the brink of death, but it still had some fight left in it.

"_Empty World!!!_"

"Whoa!" I just barely dodged the beam, still managing to singe my hair. Its effect on the rat was far more devastating; no more rat. I turned, knowing whom I would see: Leknaat's apprentice, Luc, wearing his perpetual expression of aloof superiority, his rod held loosely in one hand. "How in blazes did you get here!?"

"Flew." He held up a glowing gem: the Dragoon Spirit of the Divine Dragon. "I found this in the castle graveyard, of all places. It's very useful." Luc surveyed the carnage. "I'm surprised the backwash didn't hurt you. That was a nasty spell."

I shrugged. "You can thank Jowy's Rose Storm for that. It saved us when the roof fell in. Anyone else find a Spirit?"

The mage smiled. "All present and accounted for, O great leader."

"Cut it out and tell me who got which one!"

Luc laughed. "Okay. Viktor got the Golden Dragoon Spirit; apparently the Star Dragon Sword likes the physical pounding it can deliver. Flik's the new Fire Dragoon, Eilie got the Dark Dragoon Spirit, and Rina is the Dragoon of Light. Kinnison's giving her archery lessons." 

I nodded. "Makes sense. He's the best archer I've ever seen. How about the old Dragoons?"

Here Luc actually looked chagrined. "The only one who can stand me is the first Divine Dragoon, a Wingly named Lloyd." He shrugged. "The others got along fairly well. Shu and Albert were talking military history when I left, which could make for some interesting battle plans."

I forced myself back to the matter at hand. "We've got more immediate problems. We're chasing a thief, and there are rumors that Makai secretly signed a truce with Highland. Let's get out of here."

We climbed out of the sewers, and found ourselves in the Kobold section of town. For the first time, I marveled at the different styles of Two River. The human population lived in houses you'd find anywhere, while the Wingers preferred wooden shack-like buildings, and the Kobolds lived in tents.

My musings were cut short when Ridley approached. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We were chasing a thief through the sewers, and wound up here," I responded. "But since we are here, let me tell you this: Whatever Makai's up to, we had nothing to do with it." Seeing his suspicious look, I added, "Don't worry about Luc. He's an ego case, but he's our ego case." Luc bristled.

Ridley nodded. "Very well. We believe that Lord Makai is preparing to sign a peace treaty with Highland. He is doing this without consulting either the Wingers or the Kobolds, so we are naturally angry."

So that's what this is all about. "Alright. I'll deal with Lord Makai."

"I got us another recruit," Luc said as we made for the human section. "A guy named Hans agreed to open an armor shop at the castle."

I nodded absently. "Great. We're almost there." What I saw confirmed Ridley's fears: Lord Makai, talking calmly with two Highland officers: General Kiba and his son Klaus. "So they _are _talking peace." As soon as the Highlanders left, I approached Makai. "Just what do you think you're doing?" I demanded without preamble.

Makai shrugged. "Highland wants peace. I see no reason to refuse them."

"You _believe_ them!?" I asked in disbelief. "Don't be an idiot! Luca Blight massacred the Unicorn Brigade, and then framed Jowy and me for the crime! It almost got us hanged; if Viktor and Flik hadn't shown up, we'd be dead."

"We have only your word for that." Makai shook his head. "You will be granted safe passage out of Two River tomorrow. I am sorry we could not help."

I'm sorry, too. "Come on, guys. Let's get some sleep."

We were delayed, however, by Chaco. "Hey, Lord Julian! My grandmother wants to see you! There, I told you!" He vanished.

"We might as well check it out," I said. "Maybe she'll get our stuff back."

It didn't take long to find the right Winger. "Greetings, Lord Julian. I am Susu, Great Wing of the Winged Horde. A matriarch, if you will." She paused. "May I see your right hand?"

"Certainly." I pealed off my glove and held out my hand."

Susu gazed at it for several minutes. "Yes. This is the Bright Shield Rune. I saw it from afar thirty years ago, shining on Genkaku's hand."

"Genkaku was my father. Adoptive father, actually."

"Indeed." She looked up. "You are destined for great things. I can tell. Your money will be returned."

Chaco met us outside. "Grandma thinks you're great, but I don't! And I'm not returning the money, either!"

I shook my head. "Let's just get back to the inn."

So much for safe passage. We left the inn the next morning, only to find Kiba and Klaus back, with a much larger force than before. Makai stood there, thunderstruck.

"You said we'd be left alone!" he yelled. I didn't catch Kiba's reply, but I knew we were in trouble. Four of us against a force that size were very bad odds.

"Lord Julian, we must find Lord Ridley. I'm sure he will help," Fitcher murmured.

"You're right."

We left for the Kobold section at a dead run, ignoring everything else. Fortunately, Ridley was persuaded to help, after I pointed out that Makai wasn't the only one in danger. Rushing back, we nearly ran into a Winger unit that appeared out of nowhere.

I gaped at the Winger leader. "Chaco!?"

He grinned. "Why so surprised? This is our town, too! Humans, Kobolds, Wingers, it doesn't matter. We all have a stake in protecting this town!"

That swung Makai and Ridley, so I was free to concentrate on some incoming soldiers. The first took Jowy's staff in the gut, followed by a snap kick to the head. Nanami and I double-teamed an officer, knocking him senseless. Luc's Divine Dragoon magic handled a whole platoon at once.

Klaus rushed to his father. "Father, we must withdraw. The Dragon Army has appeared on our flanks." He looked at me. "Lord Julian has the gift of inspiring people. I can't hate him."

Kiba nodded. "I agree. A pity we have to be enemies. Alright, fall back." 

The Highlanders obeyed, heading north, presumably returning to Muse. I turned to our new allies. "Ridley, Chaco, thanks. If it weren't for the Kobolds and the Winged Horde, we'd be toast."

The Winger smiled. "Hey, any enemy of Highland is a friend of mine. By the way, here's your wallet back."

I took it gratefully. "Thanks." A new idea struck me. "Chaco, what do you say to joining the Dragon Army? We've had our differences, but you're good in a fight. That's the important thing here."

"I agree." Shu walked up, Viktor and Flik on his heels. "With the Winged Horde and Ridley's Kobolds, our ranks will be swelled considerably."

Chaco grinned. "Great! Glad you'll have me along!" His expression changed abruptly; Gengen arrived with two more recruits: a young Kobold named Gabocha, and an older Winger. "Sid!!"

Sid leered. "Good to see you, Chaco," he said in a slow voice.

Chaco shivered. "Oh no, now I'm gonna have nightmares."

I gritted my teeth. "You're welcome to join us, Sid, but remember this: Chaco and I have had our problems, but he's one of us, now, and I will not, repeat _not_, tolerate the sort of torment his reaction implies," I said sternly. "Clear?" Sid nodded.

Makai sighed. "With today's events, it is clear that peace with Highland is impossible. My original promise to you stands."

I hid a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Fitcher. You're fired."

Fitcher jumped. "What!?"

Makai smiled. "Don't worry, you have done well. So well, in fact, that Shu has requested your services. I believe you will be of great help to the Dragon Army."

"I'll do my best." Fitcher trembled.

Shu turned to me, a mysterious smile on his face. "There is also something for you and Jowy when you get back, Lord Julian."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Do I want to know?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, it isn't bad. You might want to watch out for the Water Dragoons, though. They both love practical jokes."

I winced. "I'll consider myself warned."

Our return was delayed somewhat by a side trip to Kobold Village. Three recruits: A pair of warrior types named Tengaar and Hix, who gave us a major runaround, and a shepherdess named Yuzu. Then to Lakewest, picking up a gambler named Shilo.

Shu was right to warn me of practical jokes. The first thing I encountered at the castle dock was a water balloon in the face. I couldn't see, courtesy of jet-black hair plastered to my face. I could still hear, though, so I was able to growl at my sister, who was convulsed with laughter. "Be quiet, Nanami."

"You're Lord Julian, right?" My vision cleared, allowing me to see my assailant. Judging by the platinum hair, this was the younger of the Blue Sea Dragoons, Meru the Wingly. 

I swept one hand through my hair. "That's right. Welcome to Dragon Castle." I waved at my companions. "You've already met Luc. These are my sister, Nanami, and my friend Jowy Atreides. You would be Meru?" At her nod, I turned to Nanami. "Sis, why don't you show your older counterpart around. Jowy and I have to go see Shu."

"Okay."

Shu was right about the surprise, too. There was one extra person in the meeting room, a tall, bearded man with a sword at his side. As I entered, he came over and held out his hand. "You must be Lord Julian, Genkaku's son."

My jaw hit the floor. "_Han Cunningham!?_" He nodded, and I shook his hand. "Yes, I'm Lord Julian, but please, drop the 'Lord'. I may be army commander, but you were my father's best friend."

Han smiled. "As you wish." He glanced at Jowy. "And you are the bearer of the Black Sword Rune?"

Jowy shook hands in turn. "Jowy Atreides. Formerly of Highland, now just a soldier."

"Don't read too much into that." I clapped Jowy's shoulder. "We might not be related, but I've always thought of Jowy as a brother." 

"I know how you feel." The famous Highlander gestured for us to follow him. "I have a gift for each of you."

The gift turned out to be a pair of horses, one coal black, with jade green trappings, the other brilliant white, with violet trappings. Which went to whom was obvious; the black one had a black sword mark on the saddle, the white one a silver shield.

I finally found my voice. "General, I…I don't know what to say."

Han shrugged. "The fact that you are clearly pleased is enough. The leaders of such a movement should have appropriate mounts."

"Han…thank you," Jowy whispered.

He smiled. "I am also offering my services to your army."

"Yes, of course," I got out.

We got one more recruit that day: Hai Yo the slightly deranged chef. He quickly made himself at home in the kitchen, to the great improvement of our meals. He was sometimes assisted by my immediate predecessor as Thunder Dragoon: Haschel the martial artist.

The only people outside that night were sentries, and even they stayed in the guardhouses. No one blamed them; calling the weather violent was a massive understatement. I had never seen such a storm; if the dock hadn't been enclosed, we would have lost it. As is was, Tai Ho had the time of his life, since the storm drove a large number of fish into the harbor.

"Hey, Lord Julian."

I turned; it was Dart, one of the Fire Dragoons. "What is it?"

"What's your beef with Highland?" He gazed out at the storm. "It's pretty obvious why guys like Viktor and Flik are fighting, but why you? Han tells me you're from Kyaro, deep in Highland territory."

I sighed. "Jowy and I joined the Highland Army's Unicorn Brigade last year, just after my father died. We never actually saw combat during the war, so we were relieved when the peace treaty was signed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end. The night before we were scheduled to go home, the Unicorn Brigade was attacked. According to our CO, Captain Rowd, it was a surprise attack by the City-State. Jowy and I ran to the east, but came back when we realized it was too easy. It was; Luca Blight, the heir to the throne, had attacked the unit, intending to place blame on the City-State as an excuse to continue the war. Rowd helped out; he later told us he was sick of commanding a bunch of kids. We escaped, but were later captured when we returned to Kyaro. If it wasn't for Viktor and Flik, we would have been hanged. Having nowhere else to go, Jowy, Nanami, and I joined Viktor's mercenary army and started looking for new recruits. Your friend Rose met us after the fort was destroyed. Shu suggested I take command after we beat back a Highland assault here."

Dart raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but what does a seventeen-year-old have that can inspire so many?"

I pealed off my right-hand glove. "Two things. First, I was in command of the unit that defeated Solon Jhee. Second, this." I held out my hand. "The Bright Shield Rune, one of the twenty-seven True Runes, that was borne by my father Genkaku thirty years ago."

He grinned. "An object of immense power, inspiring an entire army. Sounds like the Dragoons."

"It does at that." 

Dart wandered off, passing Jowy in the hall. The young Wind Dragoon gazed after him with a quizzical expression. "What a weird bunch."  
I laughed. "And we're normal? Come on." I waved at the window. "At least we're safe for now. Even Luca Blight wouldn't dare attack through the mother of all thunderstorms, especially at night. Any news?"

"Highland's Fourth Army has a new commander," Jowy said. "Solon Jhee was executed following his defeat here."

"He failed, so he's dead, eh?" I shook my head. "He was an enemy, but he deserved better than that."

"Maybe if he kills enough generals, Luca's army will revolt."

I shook my head again. "Unlikely. Too many Highland officers are either ambitious sadists, like Prince Luca, or ambitious idiots, like Rowd."

"You're probably right." Jowy joined me at the window. "This is the kind of night that makes you glad we have a castle."

"No kidding. Step out there, and you'll be a human lightning rod. Zap!"

"Yep. By the way, Shu says he's got some news for the meeting tomorrow. It isn't good." Jowy winced. "I am so tired of bad news." 

"Join the club. See you in the morning." 

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I am pleasantly surprised by the reception this story has gotten. I know Dart is supposed to be the Divine Dragoon, but I've always felt Lloyd was a better choice. Dart's Red-Eye Dragoon armor is better looking anyway. I was just able to rent the game again after five attempts, so the Greenhill and Matilda sections should be more recognizable. Remember, since this is an A.U. story, Jowy isn't the Fourth Army's new commander, so I'll have to think for a while about a new choice. One more thing: Would someone please tell me what spells Jowy's rune has? I can't remember. D.S. 


	7. Chapter 7: Greenhill

I own nothing here.

"Julian? You awake?"

I blinked my eyes open, trying to focus. "Jowy? It's morning already?"

He grinned. "Sure is. You don't want to miss whatever bad news Shu has, do you?"

"Point." We headed downstairs to the meeting room, pausing to collect Nanami. With Two River having joined our alliance, Dragon Castle was a much livelier place, with humans, Kobolds, and Wingers bustling everywhere. Now that Dart and friends had joined up, there were also Gigantos and Winglies, both highly capable fighters.

The meeting room was more crowded than ever. Viktor, Flik, Shu, Apple, Fitcher, and Freed stood in the center, with Ridley, Han, Chaco, Dart, Zieg, Albert, and Rose near the wall. If we get many more generals, we're going to have to rebuild the war room.

"Okay, Mr. Strategist, what's the bad news?" I asked, resigned to the inevitable.

"Greenhill has fallen to Highland," Shu said grimly. "A force of five thousand men took it without a fight."

"Hold on," Viktor objected. "Greenhill has at least seven thousand troops. And they didn't even try to beat a smaller force?"

Shu shook his head. "Apparently, the strike was masterminded by Solon Jhee's replacement as Fourth Army commander. This is not a man to be taken lightly."

"So what do we do?" Flik wanted to know.

"Even with the Two River Army and Dart's friends, we don't have enough manpower to retake Greenhill." Shu sighed. "What we should do instead is extract Lady Teresa. As acting mayor of Greenhill, she could be a great morale booster. Conversely, if Highland keeps her under it's thumb, its domination of Greenhill is assured."

Jowy frowned. "You said she's the acting mayor. Who's the real one?"

Shu said, "The mayor, Alec Wisemail, has been ill for several years. Teresa has been doing exceptionally well in his place, and is deeply loved by her people. If we can get her out, our fight will be that much easier."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

Fitcher spoke up. "I have a lot of friends in Greenhill. I can get you enrollment papers for the Greenhill Academy, so you can pose as students. Also only youngsters should go, since it's a school town."

"Not quite." Shu turned to Flik. "Flik, I want you to go along. You will be posing as their bodyguard and escort."

"Alright." Flik nodded.

"Lord Julian, please choose your party for this mission," Shu said. "Remember, only those of school age should go. Choose carefully."

Seeing Pilika obviously intending to come along, the choice was easy. "Nanami, Jowy, Gabocha, and Luc. They should be enough to handle any nastiness."

"Very well. Good luck."

We traveled to Greenhill by way of Two River. Highland patrols were sparse at best, which struck me as odd. They have to know that we'll respond to the attack on Greenhill. Why haven't we seen any troops? What is going on here?

Fitcher met us at the city gate. "Here are your papers. They're three years out of date, so you'll say you were delayed by the war. You'll need new names, too." He scurried away.

Flik winced. "Julian, you handle that. I'm no good with names."

"Alright. I'll be Zack, Nanami, say, Beth, Jowy…Ryan, Gabocha, Killian, and Luc, Terry. Flik's probably okay as is. Got it?" They all nodded. "Let's go enroll."

Before we could reach the campus, Flik paused to save a female student from a Highland soldier. The fact that students were being harassed gave me pause; the Highlanders seemed to be begging for a riot. What will that gain them? 

The Greenhill Academy was a pleasant change from the tense atmosphere of the rest of the town. For reasons unknown, the local Highland commander had declared the Academy clear, so we had relative freedom of movement. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I didn't intend to complain.

The receptionist, a woman named Emilia, gave us a brief tour of the campus. There were classes for several trades that could be useful back at the castle: appraising, blacksmithing, rune work, even translating. Despite the urgency of my mission, I have to admit I was fascinated.

Emilia's lecture was interrupted when a tall, blond-haired man came in. "Oh, Lord Shin. May I help you?" Shin left without answering.

"Who was that guy?" Jowy asked, curiosity piqued.

"That was Shin, Lady Teresa's personal bodyguard," Emilia responded.

"Not very friendly," I commented.

The receptionist shook her head. "He's just frustrated because of the occupation. He thinks he's failed Teresa, and that notion doesn't sit well with him."

Should I tell her? I wondered. Flik's left, and we could use an ally here. Making my decision, I tapped Emilia on the shoulder. "Excuse me. About Shin…"

She looked at me. "What about him?"

"Do you think he knows where Teresa is?"

Emilia looked surprised. "Maybe, but why would you ask?"

I pealed off my right glove. "I'm Julian Genkaku, leader of the Dragon Army. We're here to rescue Lady Teresa."

"Oh. So that's why Flik has been nosing around. Is he one of yours?"

I nodded. "One of the founding members, in fact."

She smiled. "I see. I'll help you in any way I can. Why don't you go to the dorms now? You must be tired."

"We'll do that. And thanks."

"Well, that was interesting," Jowy said as we went upstairs.

Luc snorted. "No kidding. I just hope Flik can stay away from that girl."

Just after leaving the main building, the young student Flik had saved earlier had run into us. "There he is! May I have your name, lord?"

I'd never seen Flik actually look flustered. "Hey, wait a minute!" he objected.

Nanami had stepped up. "Flik, what is it?"

Before he could answer, the girl exclaimed, "My lord is called Flik? What a wonderful name. I am Nina. Pleased to meet you." She'd dragged him off despite his protests, intent on some sort of tour."

"You've got to admit it's funny," I told Luc. "I don't think I've ever seen Flik unsure of himself before. Anyway, let's get some rest, then check out the town."

The next morning, we had a look around Greenhill proper, minus Flik, who was trying valiantly to avoid Nina. Despite the size of Greenhill's army, the Highland occupation force was unusually small. The populace, aside from the occasional fistfight, didn't act like they were under a foreign force.

"Something's not right here," Jowy muttered. "You'd think there'd be riots every hour on the hour. Yet there's nothing. Why?"

"I'll bet it's because Teresa's still in hiding," Gabocha put in. "They think that as long as she's safe, they're safe."

"Then they're delusional," I growled. "As long as Luca Blight's in charge, nobody's safe."

Luc pointed ahead. "Look, something's happening at the inn."

He was right. A company of Highland soldiers, led by my old "friend" Captain Rowd, had blocked off the area. Aside from a pair from inside, there were no locals in sight. "Let's hide, people. We can't be found out."

"What do you want?" the innkeeper asked fearfully.

Rowd smirked. "We're here to search the place. We have information that Teresa is holed up here."

"That…that's a lie," the man stuttered. "Where would you hear that?"

"A Muse soldier told us," Rowd said coldly. "It's amazing how easily they betray their allies."

Before he could say anything more, Shin arrived. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rowd snorted. "You're not telling us where Teresa is, that's what!" he shot back.

Shin ignored this. "When we surrendered, the Lord Commander of Highland promised no more violence."

"That's right. If it wasn't for that promise, we'd be torturing and burning until we got what we wanted," Rowd sneered. "You should be grateful. The Commander is a very peaceable man." He and his thugs departed, leaving Shin to apologize.

"Whoever this commander is, he's not your usual Highlander," I mused. "We need to find out who he is, and soon."

"We'd better get back to school," Nanami said. "We can't be out too long."

The only thing of interest that happened in the next two days was Nanami getting into a couple of verbal knock-down-drag-outs with Nina, who was apparently jealous. Aside from that, we spent our time exploring the Academy, watching Shin, and searching for clues to Teresa's whereabouts.

We got a breakthrough on the third night. Nina had told us of a rumor about a ghost. While Jowy and I scoffed at that, Nanami was a little on the impressionable side, so when we heard creaking noises, she insisted we investigate. We concluded that it wasn't a ghost when we found a network of secret passages leading to the main building.

I caught sight of our target near the appraisal classroom. "There he is. Let's rush him…now!"

We charged, boxing him in…and got the surprise of our lives.

"Flik!?" we gasped.

"So you're the one pretending to be a ghost and scaring everyone!" Nanami said sharply.

Flik glared at her. "Ghost? What are you talking about? I was watching Shin. I'd almost caught up with him when you caught me. Now what!?"

I spotted a statue near a dead end. A wall panel opened when I moved it. "This is it."

The door led to a series of paths in the Greenhill forest. To my annoyance, said forest had a healthy monster population, so the trip took at least twice as long as it should have. Jowy finally got fed up and cast his Twinkling Blade spell, clearing us a path. Shortly afterwards, we found a shack, with Shin standing guard.

He glared at us. "I knew we'd be found eventually, but my lady needs a little more time."

"We're your allies!" I protested.

Shin shook his head. "I do not know you, so I cannot consider you allies. I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

"Are you looking for a fight!?" Flik snapped. "If so, let me warn you. We're very different from those Highland soldiers."

The bodyguard was unimpressed. "With my blade, Tarantula, in hand, I have nothing to fear…from anyone."

"Shin…please stop."

He looked up. "My lady."

Teresa had come out of her shack, attracted by the commotion. "Who are you?"

I stepped forward. "I am Julian Genkaku, leader of the Dragon Army and holder of the Bright Shield Rune. We're here to save you, Lady Teresa. We need your strength."

Teresa looked away. "My strength? No, what you ask for is Greenhill's strength. I am sorry, but I cannot help you."

"Why is that?"

She closed her eyes. "Several days ago, Highland released the soldiers they had captured at Muse. They were sent here, with there weapons and armor returned. Some of us thought that some Highland officer wanted a fair fight, but when the Royal Army did come, they just sat there. Then the food began to run short."

I nodded in understanding. "They starved you out. I was wondering why the Greenhill Army didn't even try to fight a smaller force."

She nodded. "That is why…I cannot help you. Please leave."

We stood for a moment outside the shack. "Well, so much for that," Jowy said bitterly. "Now what?"

"We leave for Dragon Castle tomorrow morning," I replied. "We have no reason to stay."

Unfortunately, leaving wasn't so easy. We left the Academy and almost collided with a huge crowd, listening to a dark-haired man I assumed to be the new Fourth Army commander. Flik went deathly pale when he saw him.

"What's wrong, Flik?" Gabocha asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Flik shook himself. "That…that's Leon Silverburg! He was a strategist in the Toran Army under General Mathiu!"

"Then what's he doing with Highland?" I asked.

Flik drew his blade, Odessa. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He waded into the crowd, ignoring their stunned looks. "Leon! What do you think you're doing!?"

Silverburg looked up, a sardonic smile on his face. "Ah, Flik. And Luc, too. So good to see you again."

"Answer the question!" Flik snarled. "Why are you with the Highland Army!?"

The strategist shrugged. "In times of peace, people like us are forgotten. It is only during time of war that we are recognized."

I couldn't keep silent any longer. "So recognition means more to you than innocent lives?" I bit out. "How many people have died to salve your ego?"

Leon glanced at me. "You would be Lord Julian, leader of the Dragon Army?" I nodded. "Well, then, you should understand. Without this war, you would not be a leader. You would not have the adulation that comes from being the one who defeated Solon Jhee."

"I don't care about adulation, and I never asked for this job," I snapped. "I wouldn't be involved in the war at all if this idiot," I shot a glare at Rowd, "hadn't helped Luca murder almost the entire Unicorn Brigade, and then almost hanged Jowy and me as spies! I've read about the Toran Army's fight with the Scarlet Moon Empire, Silverburg. You have betrayed everything you fought for." I turned away. "Come on, guys. We have to save Teresa."

We dashed through the Academy, past the empty reception desk (Emilia had left for Dragon Castle the night before), and made it to Teresa's shack within minutes. To my surprise, Nina was there. She'd been getting supplies, as Shin would have been too conspicuous.

Flik did most of the talking. "Lady Teresa, the situation has changed. This time, if we have to, we will use force."

Teresa shook her head. "I will not run anymore. If I give myself up, the oppression of Greenhill will end." She started to leave, but Flik barred her way.

"Do you think we'll let you do that?"

She stood her ground. "If you interfere, I will take my own life." Teresa looked at Shin while Flik fumed. "Shin, please bear witness to the end of my life." They departed.

Flik slammed one hand against the wall. "Why do you rush headlong to death!? Isn't it better to live!?"

"No," Nina whispered. "Lady Teresa, I can't let you do this. You mean so much to Greenhill." She left, chasing Teresa and Shin.

"We'd better follow, or this will get ugly," Jowy said.

"Right," I agreed, "let's go!"

We were just in time; Rowd was just about to take Teresa into custody when we showed up, ready for battle. Rowd's smug look of triumph changed to something ugly I an instant. "Them again, huh!? Kill them!"

"I don't think so," Jowy snarled. "Piercing One!"

"Thunder Runner!" Flik, showing why he was called Blue Lightning Flik.

"Dancing Flames!" Nanami and her Fire rune.

The onslaught of magic, plus a riot, kindly instigated by Fitcher, gave us plenty of time to escape, though Shin and Nina stayed behind to cover us. Maybe we can win this thing after all. Or, maybe not. Two Highland officers had appeared ahead of us. I recognized them instantly: Culgan and Seed, two of the best.

We drew our weapons, but the pair made no move to attack. Instead, Culgan spoke. "Does the Dragon Army accept defectors?"

That brought me up short. "Yes," I said cautiously. "Why? Are you offering to join us?"

Culgan nodded.

"Why would you do that?" Jowy asked.

Seed shrugged. "Why? We love Highland. It's a wonderful country. But if Luca gets his way, there will be nothing left of the City-State, and Highland but scorched earth. That wouldn't be very pleasant."

I hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. To be honest, I love Highland, too. It's where I was born, and where I grew up. It's because of Luca Blight that I fight."

Culgan stepped forward. "Julian Genkaku, leader of the Dragon Army, we pledge our loyalty to you. Our skills are at your disposal."

"Thank you. Now let's get out of here, before Leon or that idiot Rowd catches up with us."

The trip home was blessedly uneventful. The only fighting we had to do was against the usual assortment of monsters. Here Culgan and Seed proved truly lethal; I was particularly impressed by Seed's ability to completely neutralize any and all magic. That could come in handy if we ever have to take on Neclord again.

Shu was waiting for us in the meeting room, with Viktor, Ridley, and Dart. "Welcome back, Lord Julian." He glanced at the Mayor of Greenhill. "You must be Lady Teresa. Welcome to Dragon Castle."

"Thank you. I am glad to be here, but I wish to be alone for a while." She started to leave, and almost collided with Fitcher and Shin. "Shin! You're safe!"

Viktor grinned. "That was good work, Fitcher, getting Shin out of Greenhill."

Fitcher smiled. "Oh, he isn't the only one."

"Sir Flik!"

Flik blanched; Nina came bounding, and insisted on making him lunch. Jowy and I doubled over laughing; even the seemingly emotionless Shin looked amused.

I finally got myself under control. "Shu, in addition to those three, I brought a couple of defectors. These are Culgan and Seed, late of Highland's Fourth Army."

Shu nodded to them. "Welcome to the Dragon Army." He glanced at me. "Who is the new commander?"  
I sighed. "A former comrade of Viktor and Flik. Leon Silverburg."

Shu almost had a stroke. "That is very bad. If his skills even approach Mathiu's, we are in grave danger." He shook himself. "But that is for the future. For now, you should get some rest."

"Alright." I knew I hadn't seen the last of Leon Silverburg, but there was no point in worrying. He knows about the True Runes, but I highly doubt he knows about the Dragoons. Those thoughts went through my mind even in my dreams. 

Author's note: Sorry that there's not much action in this chapter, but then, there's not much action in Greenhill anyway. Besides, that section is boring. The next chapter should be more interesting. Thanks for giving me the Rune spells; the reason I still didn't remember despite renting the game is that the early parts can be a pain in the neck, so I kept a save file from just before Solon Jhee's final defeat. Thanks for the reviews. D.S. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Knights of Matilda

Same disclaimer.

Planning is essential in war. You might think that obvious, but it goes much deeper. I hadn't thought much about it before, given that until very recently I had been a mere foot soldier. Now I commanded an entire army, and I needed more than simple skill in battle. Fortunately, I had Shu and Apple to help me organize the troops.

"Okay, that takes care of the fortifications," I said. "Now we get into organizing offensive units."

Shu nodded. "I placed Culgan and Seed under Jowy, he could use Seed's magic blocking abilities."

"Good thinking. Apple, I want you to keep the elder Dragoons in reserve. I don't think we should reveal their capabilities just yet." Apple nodded. I turned to Shu. "Put Tuta and Nanami under Luc, and Shin and Jeanne with Teresa."

"An excellent idea. Jeanne has some skill with lightning magic."

I stretched. "I need a break. This is making my head spin."

Shu smiled. "Of course, Lord Julian. A leader shouldn't overwork."

I strolled around Dragon Castle, eventually winding up in the kitchen, which was unusually crowded. Hai Yo, Bolgan, Apple, and Jowy stood facing a visiting chef. In contrast to Hai Yo's bright yellow outfit, the stranger wore mostly gray.

The chef said, "I heard the famous Hai Yo was here! My name is Yu Kum. I challenge you to a cooking contest! If you win, I will give you this family recipe!"

Hai Yo glanced around, finally spotting me. "Lord Julian, what should I do?"

I grinned. "Let's try it out. This should be interesting."

Two cooking tables were brought out, one for each team, then a megaphone-equipped announcer stepped up. "Welcome to our first cooking contest! I will be your host. My name is Fu Tan Chen." He gestured grandly. "First, let me introduce the judges. Centuries ago, she was the Black Monster, and before that, she fought in the Dragon Campaign. It's Rose! He's a powerful sorcerer with a good face, but a bad personality. It's Leknaat's pupil, Luc!" Luc sniffed disdainfully. "He's a real carnivore. From the Forest of Ryube, it's Shiro!" I laughed; Shiro would need someone to hold the paddle for him. "Another forest dweller, and a lover of fish, it's Kinnison! These four will be judging today's contest."

"What should we cook?" Hai Yo whispered.

I considered. "No vegetables, otherwise Shiro will hate it. How about chowder, grilled fish, and ice cream. That should satisfy everyone."

"Got it."

Thirty minutes later, all was ready. "Well, it looks like they're finished," the host said. "First, the challenger's appetizer: tomato soup." Rose: one, Luc: one, Kinnison: one, and Shiro: zero, (predictably). "Oh, that's rough. Next, the champion's appetizer: chowder." Rose: three, Luc: four, Kinnison: four, Shiro: four. "We've got some pretty good scores here. Next, the challenger's main course: fried fish balls." Rose: three, Luc: three, Kinnison: four, Shiro: four. "We've got some pretty good scores here. Next, the champion's main course: grilled fish." Rose: four, Luc: four, Kinnison: five, Shiro: five. "Great scores! Now, let's see how they liked the challenger's dessert: Rice omelet." Rose: three, Luc: two, Kinnison: two, Shiro: one. "Not very high scores, huh? Last, the champion's dessert: ice cream." Rose: four, Luc: three, Kinnison: four, Shiro: three. "We've got some pretty good scores here." Fu Tan Chen raised his megaphone. "And the winner is…the champion! Our army chef, Hai Yo!"

Leaving Hai Yo to accept his prize, I wandered into the library, finding (inevitably) Albert and Syuveil, poring over ancient manuscripts Alex had found in his travels. I left them to it; I needed to see Templeton. He was easily found, standing in the back with Emilia.

"Lord Julian," he greeted me. "Do you want to see the map?"

I nodded, and he stepped aside. Templeton was very thorough; every place I could think of, from the ruins of Toto to my hometown of Kyaro, was accurately marked. Dragon Castle, South Window, Radat, Tinto, Crom, Tigermouth, Drakemouth, Kuskus, all to scale. "Very impressive."

He smiled. "Thanks. Oh, yeah, Shu's called a meeting in the war room."

"On my way."

Shu was waiting in the war room, with Viktor, Flik, Apple, Jess, Dart, and Zieg. Judging by his expression, I would be able to avoid bad news for once. "Ah, Lord Julian. You're just in time."

"What's up?"

He started his briefing, "O five cities and one kingdom in the City-State, South Window has been destroyed, and Muse and Greenhill are under Highland control. We have somehow managed to protect Two River, but Tinto is closed to us. Therefore, I believe we should forge a bond with the only Alliance member left, the Knightdom of Matilda. Do you agree?"

I nodded. "Makes sense. I'm not sure if I can persuade Gorudo, though. He's got all the charm of a piranha, and the moral sense of a werewolf. Worth a try, though."

Shu said, "Excellent. Whom will you take along?"

"Viktor, Flik, Nanami, Jowy, and Wakaba." I referred to a young female warrior we had run into in the Forest Village, on the way home from Greenhill. "Also a small contingent of troops, just in case the Royal Army shows up."

"Very well. Be careful, Lord Julian. You belong to all of us, now."

Getting to the Matilda Path was a little tricky, as we had to sneak past Greenhill along the way. Once there, the going was easier, thanks to directions from a man named Badeaux, who spotted me as an animal lover right away. He left for the castle, saying he could find it without help.

Halfway through, I stopped in my tracks. A young woman, about sixteen, had appeared out of nowhere, almost giving me a heart attack. "What the!?"

She looked around. "Wha? Where am I?"  
I shook myself. "The City-State of Jowston."

That got her attention. "Can I go back? Or…" She looked at me. "Um…could I stay at your place for a while?"

"Uh…sure."

"Thanks." She vanished, then reappeared. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Viki, I specialize in 'Blinking Magic'. In other words, I teleport people."

"Then you'd better use that power, if you want to get to the castle. It's pretty far to the south," I answered.

"Okay." Viki vanished again. Why do I seem to attract weirdoes?

At the end of the path, we were met by a small group of knights. "You are Lord Julian?" the leader said. "I am Miklotov, Captain of the Blue Knights. I have been sent to greet you."

Nanami piped up, "Hey, it's the same guy we met in Muse!"  
Miklotov frowned. "Met in Muse? Ah, at Jowston Hill. I apologize for that, but at the time I had no idea of the man Lord Julian would become."

I shook my head, chuckling a little. "Neither did I. Don't worry about it."

He nodded. "Come. I will escort you to Rockaxe Castle."

Rockaxe was much larger than Dragon Castle; no surprise, really, since until recently Dragon castle had been under Neclord's control. Despite the larger population, morale appeared low; I don't like to brag, but I was obviously a better leader than Gorudo. One point in our favor was that we recruited Wakaba's teacher, Long-Chan-Chan.

Gorudo was just as dour and unpleasant as I remembered him. "You are Lord Julian? The rumors of your defeat of Highland must be an exaggeration at best." Jowy tensed. "We sent troops to Muse but they surrendered first, like cowards!" Nanami bristled. "I say this because, like Muse, you are the leader of a small army, futilely battling Highland. Camus, show Lord Julian and his party to their room to rest, then escort them to the border. Our business is done."

Outside our room, Camus apologized for his lord. "Don't let it get to you, Lord Julian." He waved at the door. "This will be your room. Sleep well."

I'm amazed I got any sleep; Leknaat showed up in the middle of the night to give encouragement. The next morning, we almost collided with Camus, who was obviously in a hurry. "Sorry, we're in a rush."

We followed him into the throne room, to find Miklotov pleading with his lord for troops.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Highland Army has appeared at the border," Camus replied. "We're mobilizing our troops to respond. What will you do?"

"I'll go, too," I said at once. "I can't just let innocents die."  
"Be careful, Lord Julian," Camus said. "You don't have many troops to spare."

"I understand."

The force that ultimately reached the Muse-Matilda border was quite large; large enough to deal with any Highland units that got too close. Jowy and Nanami stuck close to me, as usual. Flik had had the presence of mind to bring some Fire Spears along, for just this sort of occurrence.

I frowned. "What are they doing? Surely they don't expect to beat us with so few troops."

"I don't think we're the one's they're after," Jowy muttered. "Look. There's a whole bunch of refugees heading this way."

"And judging by the banner, Luca Blight's here in person, just great!" I spun around. "Lord Gorudo! If you value your knights' honor, help those people! We're going in, with or without your support!" I turned to my own people. "Let's go."

"Lord Gorudo, we must help them!" Miklotov's voice.

"We'll do no such thing. Hold your position, Miklotov," Gorudo snapped.

We were soon too far away to hear any more. Two Highland cavalry units were in our path, but they were concentrating on the Muse refugees. We hit them from behind, annihilating both groups. That woke up General Kiba's unit; he placed himself squarely between us and the remaining refugees.

"Flik, use the Fire Spears!" I yelled. Flik complied, but they had little effect. "Flik! What happened?"

Flik swore. "Either Kiba or Klaus anticipated that move! Their defenses are too strong!"

"Blast it!!" I watched helplessly as Luca's personal unit surrounded and captured the refugees. We returned to the border, where I immediately confronted Gorudo. "Gorudo, how dare you call yourself a lord, after sitting by and letting a sadist like Luca Blight imprison helpless innocents! Is that what you call 'knights' honor'!?"

"Silence!" Gorudo snarled. "It was outside our territory. We had no right to interfere."

That didn't sit well with Miklotov. As soon as we got back to Rockaxe, he turned around and headed for the border, saying he would find out what was happening in Muse. I wished him luck; knowing what I did about Luca, I knew that whatever was happening wasn't good.

We were on our way out of the castle when Camus stopped us. "Lord Julian, I cannot leave. I must stay here and attend to Lord Gorudo's capricious commands. You have more freedom of movement. I beg of you, please protect Miklotov."

I nodded. "Don't worry. We'll make sure he gets back alive."

Our trip to the border was slightly delayed; in Highway Village, we found ourselves helping a pair named Humphrey and Futch rescue some kid from the mountains. Apparently, Futch was a former Dragon Knight, which suggested some interesting possibilities. On our successful rescue of the boy, with the defeat of a creature called a Harpy, Futch got a new dragon. He and Humphrey agreed to join us shortly thereafter.

We caught up with Miklotov at the border crossing. "Lord Julian, are you going to Muse as well?"

"That's right," I said.

He stepped forward. "In that case, may I come with you? I fear I may not make it alone."

"Certainly." I smiled. "Whatever Gorudo may think, I believe you're right about Luca. I know all too well."

"Thank you."

We faced no opposition between the checkpoint and Muse. It was as though Luca had decided that the area wasn't worth garrisoning. That can't be right. Luca's sadistic, but he isn't stupid. What's going on here?

"Something's not right here," Wakaba said, echoing my own thoughts. "Why haven't we seen any troops?"

"Whatever the reason, it's sure to be bad," Viktor muttered. "Nothing Luca does will surprise me."

We soon got an answer. A huge cloud of blue smoke erupted from the back of the city. It quickly resolved into the form of a two-headed wolf. The image faded, but remained engraved in all of our minds.

"What on earth…?" Miklotov gasped.

As I had unfortunately expected, Muse was deserted. No signs of life, not even animals. The shops were all locked, showing every sign of looting by Highland soldiers. The houses were completely empty, the furniture covered in dust.

"Not another ghost town," Jowy moaned.

"Please help me!" A civilian ran up to us and collapsed. A group of soldiers came behind him, and were quickly dispatched.

Miklotov knelt. "What happened!?"

"My family…wife…children…everyone…fed to…a silver monster." The man died after that last word.

Miklotov straightened. "How dare he!! Luca Blight will pay for this!!"

Flik glanced hurriedly around. "Let's get out of here before more troops show up."

We made it back to Rockaxe in three days, to the relief of Camus. Having no time to chat, Miklotov charged into Gorudo's chamber, breathing hard. "Lord Gorudo, please let me take our troops, or at least my Blue Knight Squadron, and attack Luca Blight. The Highlanders gathered all the people of Muse and the surrounding villages, and sacrificed them in some bizarre ritual! It was a massacre!"

"Silence!" Gorudo snapped. "Did you actually see this massacre?"

Miklotov hesitated. "No, but we know they captured everyone!"

"Do you wish to break your oath!?"

"My oath…" Something changed in the Blue Knight's face. "For a knight…to break his oath, that is the highest disgrace, but…I am…I am a Human first and a Knight second! I reject your oath! I resign myself to your disgrace!" With that, Miklotov tore the emblem from his uniform.

As Gorudo stared in disbelief, Camus walked in. "Miklotov's just upset. Give him some time to cool off."

Gorudo found his voice. "Camus! Just in time! Arrest this traitor!"

Camus arched one eyebrow. "Arrest Miklotov? I can't do that." He, too, removed the emblem of Matilda. "I guess I'm breaking my oath, too. I cannot obey."

"Camus," Miklotov whispered.

Camus turned to me. "Lord Julian, please allow Miklotov and me to join the Dragon Army. We are no longer Knights, but we still have our hearts and our skills. Surely they will aid you." A large number of both Blue and Red knights followed their example.

I smiled and shook hands with Camus and Miklotov. "Of course. Gorudo may have refused, but you and your friends are the next best thing. Let's get out of here before your former lord gets over the shock."

Outside the castle, Camus paused. "Miklotov, you go ahead with Lord Julian. I'm going to try and persuade more knights to join us. Although I hate counseling them to treason…"

"We'll see you at the border," I said. "Be careful, Camus."

The seven of us made it to the forest path without incident. Nanami sighed. "I'm so tired of running away."

A Blue Knight ran up. "Lord Miklotov! A large force is chasing us!"

Nanami spun around, seeing a familiar figure coming our way. "Shu! Thank God! Now we can win!"

Shu smiled. "I doubt you'll need us. Take a closer look at your pursuers."

Take a closer look we did, and our "pursuers" turned out to be Camus and a bunch of knights. "Sorry we're late, Miklotov."

Miklotov stared. "Camus? What's with all these people?"

"They share our disgust for Gorudo's methods. About half the Blue and Red Knights have decided to join us."

Shu stepped forward. "You must be Lord Camus and Lord Miklotov. I am Shu, the Dragon Army's strategist." He turned to me. "I don't know how much longer we can evade the Greenhill Army. Let's get back to Dragon Castle."

We got home without much trouble, being able to travel openly when we reached Two River. The sudden arrival of such a huge influx of troops was a major morale booster; having seen Miklotov in action, I knew that the men's jubilation was thoroughly justified. Now we can fight Highland on even terms.

Miklotov gazed in wonder at the castle. "This place is amazing. It may be smaller than Rockaxe, but there is a certain magnificence."

I shrugged. "It's still being renovated. Maybe it seems better because of our purpose. Gorudo is an idiot, he only cares about his own land, and he thinks Luca will never take him on. We're fighting for our lives and freedom. A bit more noble, don't you think?"

The knights quickly made themselves at home, as I knew they would. I went up to my room, intent on getting some rest before the next disaster. But then, maybe there won't be a next disaster. We're getting more people all the time. Soon, we'll be able to match Luca's army. I drifted off to sleep. 

Author's note: I hope this is better than the previous chapter. The next one will definitely have some action to it; I'm getting close to where Kiba and Klaus defect. I'm afraid I won't be able to include the events in Tinto; aside from the fact that you get some more characters and take out Neclord, I know nothing about it. Rest assured, Neclord will show up again. In case you didn't notice, Camus and Miklotov are two of my favorites. Thanks for the reviews. D.S. 


	9. Chapter 9: Dragon Versus Kiba

I don't own Legend of Dragoon or Suikoden 2.

Think you're busy? Try leading an explosively growing revolutionary movement. In the week since my return from Matilda, I had been busier than ever. Conferring with Shu, helping Apple integrate Camus and Miklotov into our ranks, sparring with Jowy, keeping Zamza in his place, all of these and more took up so much time that I barely had a chance to eat. It got so I hoped for a battle just to break the monotony. Little did I know how soon I would get my wish.

"Okay," I said, rubbing my eyes wearily, "the Blue and Red knights who joined us in Matilda bring us up to, what, twenty thousand soldiers?"

"About right," Shu agreed. "What disturbs me is the news you brought from Greenhill. Leon Silverburg was one of the top strategists in the Toran Army."

"And rightly so," Apple added. "I saw him in action during the war with the Scarlet Moon Empire. He's one of the best."

"Does he know anything about the Dragon Campaign?" I asked.

Apple thought for a moment. "He's read about it, but I don't think he actually believes that it happened."

I smiled slowly. "That's not very surprising, considering that it was almost twelve_ thousand_ years ago. The Dragoons should come as a very unpleasant surprise for poor Leon. When the time is right,_ wham!_" 

"I quite agree," Shu replied. "I believe that is all for the moment. Why don't you go and relax?"

I gratefully agreed, seeing as I hadn't had much rest in a week. Having little else to do, I wandered into the library to catch up on my reading. There was a surprisingly large group there; I guess we were an army of bookworms. I chose a table near the west wall, close to where Albert was leafing through a record of the Dunan Unification War. Does he _ever_ get tired of studying?

"Lord Julian." 

I glanced up. "What is it?"

The soldier seemed agitated. "Lord Shu has called a meeting. You are needed in the war room right away."

I stood. "Lead the way."

"Yes, sir."

Shu was waiting, looking like he'd just bitten something sour. "Lord Julian, thank you for coming."

"What is it? Your messenger sounded pretty frantic."

The strategist grimaced. "The Highland Army has appeared in Radat."

"Appeared? Have they occupied the place?" Flik asked.

"I don't know, but it is a very large force." Shu sighed. "If they have Radat, then they can attack us directly."

I was silent for a moment. "I'll take Jowy and Nanami and go check things out," I said at last. "I know," I held up one hand to forestall a protest, "it'll be dangerous. Remember, Jowy and I are holders of True Runes, and all three of us are Dragoons. We'll be all right."

Shu nodded reluctantly. "Be careful."

Knowing that we had little time, we decided to cut the journey in half by having Viki teleport us directly to Radat. "Make sure you get it right, Viki," I cautioned. "We can't afford to be sent to the wrong place. We don't have time."

"I understand."

A flash of light, and the three of us found ourselves just inside the north gate of Radat. Unlike the last time I'd been here, there were few people in the streets. Most were crowded in the town square, listening to the Highland commander.

"Looks like Shu was right," Jowy murmured. "That's Kiba and Klaus addressing the crowd."

"This place is now under Highland rule," Klaus was saying. "Any disturbance will be punished under Highland law."

"But, the people of Muse were all fed to a monster," someone protested.

Kiba snorted. "Nonsense! King Agares would never do such a thing. I give you my word on that." His statement appeared to reassure the populace.

"But it did happen," Nanami whispered. "We were there."

I shook my head. "I doubt Kiba knows about it. His loyalty is to Agares Blight, not Prince Luca. It was probably Silverburg."

"Let's get out of here," Jowy said. "We have what we came for."

"Lord Julian."

I froze. We've been spotted. Just what we do not need. The soldiers made no move to attack, however. Instead, Klaus approached me alone, intending simply to converse. I relaxed, just barely.

He stopped a couple of feet away. "You have assembled a remarkable force. I congratulate you. You defeated me at Two River, but next time I'll be ready."

"Don't be so sure," I replied. "Solon Jhee was overconfident, that's why I beat him so easily. You and your father look like more of a challenge. I look forward to it."

"As do I." Klaus returned to his men, and we headed home to prepare for the coming battle.

"It's the Third Army, and part of the Fourth Army, with Kiba and Klaus in command," I said. "There's no sign of Silverburg, but that doesn't mean much."

"Well done, Lord Julian," Shu said.

"What do we do now?" Jowy asked.

Shu shrugged. "If they come out head on, we'll meet them."

"So, you don't have a strategy this time?" Viktor commented.

"We don't need a strategy for this battle. We are finally strong enough to meet the Highland Army on even terms. Lord Julian, please give the word."  
I nodded. "Let's go."

We deployed within sight of Radat. General Kiba's force faced us from the east, while the Fourth Army contingent, led by that perennial thorn in my side, Captain Rowd, held position to the south. Our force dispositions placed my personal unit in the center, Luc in the rear, Gilbert to the south, Viktor, Flik, and Teresa to the north, and Ridley's Kobolds in front. Jowy's force watched Rowd's. 

"Should we use the Dragoons yet, Lord Julian?" Shu asked.

I shook my head. "Not quite yet. Call it a hunch, but I don't think we're ready. When we use them, it has to be decisive."

Shu started to reply, but Ridley interrupted. "Lord Shu, may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are only the Kobold units being placed in front?"

Shu frowned. "Decisions about troop deployments are mine to make, General, and I expect you to follow them."

I chopped with one hand. "Enough. Everyone but Jowy's unit, ignore Rowd for the time being, he's just sitting there. Our primary objective is Kiba's force. Viktor, Teresa, Flik, hit their right flank. Ridley, go for a frontal assault, I'll be right behind you. Luc, try to hit their screening units with magic;_ don't_ get up close if you can avoid it. Gilbert, guard the rear in case of some surprise. Jowy, keep an eye on Rowd, just in case." The commanders acknowledged. "Attack!!"

Flik's cavalry swooped in from the north, hammering the Highlanders with Tsai's Fire Spears. Teresa followed through with a bombardment of arrows, softening them up for Viktor's infantry. My part of the assault didn't go so well. Luc's magic attack worked like a charm, but the Kobolds took a pounding.

"I knew we shouldn't have allied ourselves with these humans," Ridley growled. "All units, retreat!"

"Arf? Yes, lord." The Kobolds pulled out, abruptly exposing my own unit.

"Pull back! Pull back! Ridley, you idiot!" I just barely kept from going berserk. When Ridley pulled out, Rowd had taken advantage of the distraction and hammered Jowy's unit, forcing him into a defensive formation. Luc was less fortunate; Rowd's attack annihilated Luc's force, and Nanami was badly wounded.

"Lord Julian, we have no choice. We must withdraw," Shu urged.

"You're right." With Ridley, we could have won; without Ridley, there was no chance. If Nanami dies, I will personally skin that Kobold alive.

Fortunately, Nanami survived, thanks to Huan's expertise and Shana's healing magic. Few had gotten out unscathed; Luc was limping, Flik was nursing a gash in his left arm, and I'd had my neck creased by a stray arrow, just missing an artery.

"So, what happened with Lord Ridley!?" Miklotov demanded.

"The State Army's bad habit has showed itself," Camus grumbled.

Chaco disagreed. "Ha! You humans are so arrogant!"

"Stop it! All of you!" I barked, startling just about everyone. "Whatever Ridley's motives may be, we've been hurt. Despite that, we have no choice but to take the field again, otherwise Kiba will roll right over us. Shu, what do we do now?"

"For starters, we should get some rest," Shu replied. "I will come up with a plan."

"Alright." I turned to the others. "You heard him. Everyone, get some rest." 

"Lord Julian, Lord Jowy, please get up." It was Lavitz, giving us a wake-up call.

I sat up on my bed. "I'm awake, I'm awake. Jowy?"

He got to his feet. "Let's go. This'll be a big one."

The usual crowd was waiting for us in the meeting room, along with some additions: Every Dragoon was in attendance. Quite a lot of talent. Maybe we're not dead yet, after all.

I got right to the point. "Okay, Shu, what's the plan?"

Shu gestured to a map of the area surrounding Dragon Castle. "Kiba and Klaus are moving for a direct attack on the castle, just as Solon Jhee did."

"He's a one-trick pony," Flik commented.

"Even so, there's no way we can repeat the deployments we used against Solon," Jowy pointed out. "Kiba will be ready for it."

Shu smiled. "Kiba and Klaus won't be able to defeat my plan. What we'll do is use Lord Julian's personal unit as bait for a trap. Kiba knows that Lord Julian has to be defeated for Highland to triumph. With Lord Julian in the center, the remaining units will be hidden on either side of Kiba's line of approach. When the signal is given, they will attack."

"A pincer," I said.

"Exactly. The Dragoons will be participating, but in human form only." Shu nodded to Zieg and friends. "This is not the time to reveal what they can do. Do you agree, Lord Julian?"

I nodded. "I do wish to make one slight modification to the overall plan." I traced one finger on the map. "Jowy's unit will swing around and attack this mage company, with Seed using his magic blocker if possible." Seed nodded. "As for why, well, I may be a Dragoon, but getting struck by lightning can wreck your day."

"Very true," Shu agreed. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely," I responded. "Let's go."

Kiba evidently was confident that he'd dealt us a severe blow at Radat. He wasn't even trying to conceal his forces' movement. Granted, that would have been difficult, but Kiba had struck me as the sort who preferred the indirect approach. He'll pretend not to have noticed our ambush, and drive straight for me. 

The Highland forces marched for about half an hour, while I held my position. Come on, come on.

"They're close enough. Give the signal," Shu said.

I nodded to a messenger. "You heard him. Give the signal."

Suddenly, Kiba's force was surrounded. My unit directly in front of the castle, Gilbert a bit behind me, Luc and Flik to the southwest, Viktor and Teresa in the northeast, Han Cunningham due south, and Jowy to the southeast, dealing with Kiba's magic unit. To my surprise, Rowd's force, due east, was just sitting there. What is he up to?

I nudged Shu. "Shu, look to the east. What on earth is Rowd up to? He's just sitting there."

Shu frowned. "I don't know, but his force is to small and too far away to have any real impact on this battle. Keep an eye on him, but don't be overly concerned."

"Right." I soon had other things to be concerned about. Despite losing three cavalry units in rapid succession, Kiba kept coming. No matter what we did, he refused to be shaken. This is bad. This is very bad. If he gets my unit, we're toast.

"They're not panicking! We can't shake them!" Miklotov yelled.

"Scatter! Protect Julian!" Flik shouted.

About the only thing that had gone right thus far was Jowy's attack on Kiba's magic unit. They didn't stand a chance against the holder of the Black Sword Rune. Han's unit was in shambles; he'd apparently run into some sort of spike trap, costing him half his force.

Relief came when I least expected it. "Lord Julian! Lord Shu! It's the Two River Army!"

I spun around. There was the famed General Ridley, lending a hand to Han's beleaguered force. That done, he linked up with Jowy's unit and proceeded to smash everything in his path. I found myself cheering along with my men.

"Great! Great!" I shouted. I grabbed a messenger. "Message to all units in the northeast: Ignore Rowd, he clearly has no intention of intervening. Focus on Kiba!" I grabbed another. "Find Luc. Tell him to hammer that archery unit on his flank!"

"Yes, Lord Julian!"

I turned to Shu, grinning. "I think we're going to win after all."

He grinned back. "You know, I think you're right."

Kiba fought valiantly, but it was clearly over. His remaining units scattered, helped along by the unmistakable brilliance of Luc's Empty World spell. I took a personal hand in the battle for once, sending a Shining Light spell towards Kiba.

"Lord Julian!" A messenger rode up. "Message from Lord Jowy, Captain Rowd's unit is pulling back. It appears that Leon Silverburg arrived with new orders."

"Why am I not surprised. Send an acknowledgement." I glanced at Shu. "So much for them. It looks like Kiba's finished."

"It does indeed. Orders?"

"Offer them terms of surrender. Take Kiba and his son alive. Don't hurt them." I smiled. "Sound good to you two?"

They nodded, and Apple passed along the order.

I returned to Dragon Castle amid the cheers of my men. We'd just racked up our first victory in something more than a mere skirmish, to the immense improvement of morale. We actually did it. I looked around at the various fighters. Dart stood by the gate with one arm tucked around Shana (no surprise there). Viktor and Flik were exchanging bad jokes, (I think), while Nina tried to get Flik's attention. Ridley was talking with Gengen and Gabocha, his teeth bared in a Kobold grin.

A company of guards came up, escorting Kiba and Klaus. "General Kiba. General Klaus. You fought well."

Kiba snorted. "You haven't earned the right to call me by name, boy. Kill me and be done with it."

I glanced at Shu. "What do you think?"

Shu gazed thoughtfully at the prisoners. "General Kiba is a great warrior. His son, Klaus, is also a military genius. I think we should free them and accept them as allies."

"I agree." I turned back to the Highlanders. "General Kiba, join your forces with ours. We need your strength."

Kiba glared. "I refuse. I owe allegiance to Agares Blight, King of Highland. To join you would be to tarnish my good name."

"General Kiba, join your forces with ours. We need your strength," I repeated.

"I agree with my father," Klaus said. "I could never raise my sword against my homeland of Highland."

Before I could try a third time, a messenger arrived. "Lord Julian, we received a letter from the Highland Army."

"Well? Read it," I prompted.

"It says, 'King Luca sends you this present for your valor. We look forward to meeting you in battle. Signed Leon Silverburg.'"

I glanced at the prisoners. "What do you make of that, Klaus?"

Klaus grimaced. "Ugh. King Agares has been…murdered by…Prince Luca."

Kiba's jaw dropped. "What!? Klaus, don't be so hasty!"

"The changes in the Fourth Army, the events at Muse…Luca must have been planning this for a long time."

"He's right," I put in. "Luca was responsible for the Unicorn Brigade massacre. That's why Jowy and I are here. Oh, and there really was a silver monster at Muse."

Kiba was silent for a long moment. "Lord Julian, to change masters is a warrior's shame. But with what Luca has done, I will take that shame. Please, let me fight alongside you."

Klaus nodded agreement. "Lord Julian, your warriors are impressive. It seems that my genius was no match for you. But from this day forward, I am yours to command. Please use my humble skills as you see best."

I grinned. "Welcome to the Dragon Army, both of you." The guards withdrew at my signal, almost running into an old acquaintance.

The mage said, "Lord Julian. I was hoping I would find you here."

I raised my eyebrows. "Khan. What brings you here? And with Princess Jillia, no less."

It was the Princess who answered. "Lord Julian, Khan and I are here because we have a common enemy. My brother murdered my father, and has joined forces with the vampire Neclord."

Viktor swore violently. "As if things couldn't get any worse,_ that_ had to happen! I'll bet that's how Agares died."

"You're probably right." I turned back to the newcomers. "Khan, Princess Jillia, you are both welcome to remain here. Ironically," I added for Jillia's benefit, "this used to be Neclord's castle." I led them into the main area, Jowy close behind. 

Author's note: I told you Neclord would be back. I haven't yet decided who will replace Culgan and Seed, but it won't matter for a while yet anyway. Next chapter will be the last one to follow the original plot in detail, since, as I said, the farthest I've gotten is Ridley's capture. I've also decided to bring in McDohl; I apologize if he's out of character, but I've never played the first Suikoden, so what I know of it comes from two sources: dialogue in Suikoden 2, and an online strategy guide. Thanks again for the reviews. D.S. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Toran Republic

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff; if I did, Jowy would never have defected.

It was two weeks following Kiba's defeat before we could contemplate any serious operations. We had to recoup losses suffered in the previous two engagements; we also had to make some minor repairs to the castle walls, (a unit from the Fourth Army had gotten around Gilbert's command, only to be destroyed by Kinnison's archers). The first was easily taken care of by the influx of troops from Kiba's Third Army. Kiba himself spent the bulk of his time in planning sessions with Shu, sending Klaus to liaise with Apple and me. Jess directed the repair efforts; he still felt a lingering sense of guilt over Annabelle's death, so I made sure he kept busy.

I sighed, gazing at a map of the war zone. Tinto was still closed to us, but we had gotten more recruits from elsewhere. Three from the Forest Village: Connell, who seemed to be obsessed with sound systems; Ayda, a young lady who worked as a guardian of some sort; and, of all things, a Griffin with the rather unimaginative name of Feather. To my surprise, a trip down to Kobold Village with Nanami had earned the allegiance of Sigfried, the Unicorn I had met with Hix several weeks earlier.

"Good morning, my lord." Klaus had arrived while I woolgathered. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "A little tired, Klaus, but alright otherwise. What's up?"

"My father has finished integrating the remaining Third Army troops into your force." Klaus grinned. "The Dragon Army is now at least the equal of anything Silverburg can throw at us."

"Excellent. Apple served with him during the war with the Scarlet Moon Empire, so she knows how he thinks. What worries me is what Princess Jillia told us. Luca Blight and Neclord are nasty enough individually; now that they've joined forces, this war is going to get very ugly very fast." I paused. "How are you holding up, Klaus? It can't be easy for you, fighting for Highland one day, fighting against it the next."

He gazed out the window. "You're right, it isn't easy, but I have no choice. With the death of King Agares at the hands of his own son, the Highland my father and I served no longer exists. Joining your army is the only way we can fight back."

"I know how you feel." I shook my head. "I was a loyal Highlander, and then my unit was murdered by the Crown Prince, and my best friend and I were almost hanged as the culprits." A sudden thought struck me. "Speaking of my best friend, is it my imagination, or is Jowy, shall we say,_ smitten_ with Princess Jillia?"

Klaus chuckled. "I believe you're right. And if I'm not mistaken, she seems to be reciprocating the sentiment."

"Do you approve?"

The young officer shrugged. "She could do a lot worse than Jowy Atreides."

"No argument there." I stood, stretching my arms. "I'm going to get a bite to eat, then I'm taking a walk. Mind the store, will you?"

"Of course, my lord."

Hai Yo's food was delicious, as usual, so I was more than satisfied when I reached the castle gate…and almost got bowled over by an irate young lady charging in. "Where is that jerk?"

I staggered. "What was that about?"

My answer came in the form of a young man, mid-twenties, who abruptly stepped out of the bushes. "She's gone? Good. I'd better hole up with Viktor and the others for a while."

"What does he want with Viktor?" I retraced my steps, aiming for the meeting room. Whoever that guy was, he was well hidden, because the only people I saw were Freed, Shu, Viktor, Flik, Apple, Ridley, and Jowy. "What's the word, people?"

Viktor looked up. "We're trying to figure out how to get more troops. We've got Two River and what's left of South Window, but Muse and Greenhill are under Highland control, Matilda hates our guts, and Tinto's ignoring us."

"Sounds like you need help from my old man." The blond youth I had encountered earlier sauntered into the room. "Hey, Apple! Long time no see!"

I'd never seen Apple look so flustered. "You…what are you doing here!?"

He laughed. "Thought I'd come and visit old friends."

Ridley had evidently had enough. "We don't have time for you." He started dragging the man off.

"Wait! Wait! My old man's the president of the Toran Republic!"

The Kobold general snorted, but Apple came to the man's defense. "Wait, Ridley, that part is true. He is President Lepant's son." She frowned. "Why would you come here, Sheena?"

Viktor snapped his fingers. "I thought I recognized him. He was with the Liberation Army under McDohl."

"Really?" I said. I glanced at the newcomer. "Now, answer the question. What are you doing here?"

Sheena grinned. "I want the Toran Republic to join the Alliance."

Most of those present looked interested, but Freed was anything but. "The Scarlet Moon Empire invaded the City-State during the war. I don't trust those people."

Sheena glared. "Hey! It isn't the Scarlet Moon Empire anymore, okay!? Emperor Barbarossa is dead."

"He's right," Flik said. "I fought in that war, and so did a bunch of people who joined the Dragon Army."

"Like who?" Jowy asked. 

Flik shrugged. "Viktor and Apple, of course. Luc, Templeton, Tai Ho, Yam Koo, Viki, Futch, Meg, her uncle, even Tengaar and Hix."

"Why those two?" Ridley asked.

"Neclord kidnapped Tengaar."

"Ouch." I shook my head. "I'm inclined to go along with you, Sheena. Shu?"

Shu nodded. "I agree. Freed, I want you to go with them. I know it's hard, but we have to focus on defeating Highland."

"I understand," Freed replied.

"I'll take Jowy, Nanami, Camus, and Miklotov," I said. "That should be enough of an escort." I glanced at Sheena. "Lead on."

The terrain to the south was impassable, so we were forced to take a riverboat by way of Radat. Arriving in Banner Village, on the east bank, we snagged another recruit, a swordswoman named Anita. She'd had little to do except drink, so she was glad to join.

"Okay, Sheena, where to now?"

"North, then east," he said. "The path is easy to follow."

"Easy to follow" was in the eye of the beholder. The path to Gregminster, capital of the Republic, was infested by the deadliest monsters I had yet faced. Adding to that problem was the presence of rogue samurai, who seemed determined to slice us to death. I quickly grew sick of them.

"You didn't tell us we'd face monsters," Jowy growled, beating a tiger to death.

Sheena dispatched another tiger with the ease of long practice. "I'd have thought you'd be used to this by now."

"Just because we're used to it doesn't mean we like it," Nanami shot back.

I smashed a creature of indeterminate origins. "Knock it off, all of you. We're almost there."

Almost, but not quite. Barring our way was what looked like a giant worm, larger than life and about three times as ugly. Fortunately for us, we were all experienced warriors, so the worm wasn't too much of a challenge.

"Knight Attack!" Camus and Miklotov double-teamed it, resulting in a neat pair of gashes.

"Family Attack!"

"Piercing One!" Jowy was really mad.

A final attack from Freed's electrified blade, and the worm went down. Shortly afterwards, we ran into a border guard: Varkas, another member of McDohl's army. At first, he tried to turn us away, then Sheena persuaded him to escort us to Gregminster. 

"So this is the former capital of the Scarlet Moon Empire," I commented, gazing around.

Sheena grinned. "That's right. Come on, I'll take you to my old man."

"President Lepant, this is Julian Genkaku, leader of the Dragon Army."

I bowed respectfully. "President Lepant. I am here to request the aid of the Toran Republic in our war with Highland." I glanced briefly at Sheena. "We control Two River and what remains of South Window, but Highland controls Greenhill and Muse, Tinto is ignoring us, and Lord Gorudo of Matilda hates my guts. Your son suggested we come to you. Will you help us?"

Lepant nodded. "Toran will aid you however we can." He paused thoughtfully. "You are much like the young man who led us to victory in the last war: Tir McDohl. He should be on this throne, but he and his butler Gremio left when the war ended."

"I believe I know how he feels." I gestured at my companions. "I forgot to introduce the others. These are Nanami, my sister; Jowy Atreides, my best friend; Freed Y of South Window; and Camus and Miklotov, formerly of the Matilda Knighthood."

Lepant acknowledged with a nod. "I can provide you with some direct support right now."

Two women arrived together. "General Valeria, reporting," said the first.

"I'm Kasumi, vice-chancellor of Rokkaku," the other added.

"Please choose one of them to accompany you," Lepant said.

I considered for a moment. "Kasumi. I have a feeling that a ninja will come in handy."

"Excellent. Also, take this with you." The president brought in a large mirror. "This is the Blinking Mirror. Is was of great use to us during our fight, but for now I believe you need it more."

Kasumi stepped forward. "Glad to meet you, Lord Julian."

I shook her hand. "Thank you, sir. You are most generous."

"One more thing." Lepant glared at Sheena. "Please take my idiot son with you."

Sheena jumped. "What!?"

"He needs more knowledge of the world, and you can probably teach him some discipline."

I shrugged. "As you wish. Oh, yes, I should mention that one of our enemies is a former ally of yours. Leon Silverburg."

Lepant stared in shock. "Leon!? What is he up to!?"

"I don't know. He told me in Greenhill that he was after recognition, and people like him are forgotten when the war ends." I shuddered. "I'll take obscurity over war any day."

"I couldn't agree more." We said our goodbyes and left.

We recruited two more people on the way out of Gregminster: Gordon the trader and another ex-Liberation Army member named Lorelai. Another pair joined us during a stopover in Rokkaku: Mondo and Sasuke, two expert ninja.

Shu and Apple met us in Banner Village. "Lord Julian, I am glad you succeeded," Shu said.

Apple smiled. "Kasumi, nice to see you again."

When the greetings were finished, I waved them on. "You folks go ahead. Jowy, Nanami, and I have a little side business to take care of."

Shu and the others left for Dragon Castle. "What sort of side business, Julian?" Nanami asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I felt a resonance in my rune. There's another holder of a True Rune nearby."

"I felt it, too," Jowy said.

It soon developed that I was right. A dark-haired young man, my age or a little older, was sitting by himself near a dock. On his hand was a rune I recognized from a book Luc lent me: the Soul Eater.

He looked up as we approached. "Who are you people?"

I held out my right hand. "I am Julian Genkaku, leader of the Dragon Army and holder of the Bright Shield Rune. These are my sister, Nanami, and our friend Jowy Atreides, holder of the Black Sword Rune. And you, if I'm not mistaken, would be Tir McDohl, holder of the Soul Eater."

McDohl nodded. "That's me. How did you know?"

"We just had a meeting with your old comrade Lepant, asking for aid from the Toran Republic." I chuckled. "He agreed, on the condition that we take his son with us."

"I'm not surprised. Sheena was always a skirt chaser."

Here we go. "I have a request to make," I said. "Will you join the Dragon Army?"

His eyes widened. "What!?"

"I know why you left after the previous war," I went on, "but that peace was an illusion. Luca Blight, now King of Highland, is on the warpath. In addition, he has joined forces with the vampire Neclord, giving us even more trouble. As leader of the Dragon Army, it is my duty to insure that we have an effective force. Another True Rune would be very helpful."

McDohl gazed into the distance. "I'll do it," he said at last. "I've never been able to just sit around when innocents are suffering. Knowing Gremio, he'll insist on coming along. Is that alright?"

I shook his hand, grinning. "The more the merrier. Welcome to the Dragon Army." 

"Thanks." Tir fell into step with us; Gremio, having heard our conversation, hurried to join us. "I'm glad to be of help. Besides, I've missed living in a castle."

"Lord Julian, may I ask you something?" Gremio asked.

"Go ahead."

"Are you related to Lord Genkaku, the hero of the City-State?"

I nodded. "He was my father. Adopted father, actually, we weren't related by blood. Jowy knew him pretty well, too; he spent more time with us than with his own family." 

"And now Julian and Nanami are my only family," Jowy added. "My father disowned me after we were accused of spying for the City-State."

By then we had gotten past Radat, having had to avoid more Highland soldiers than I'd seen in quite some time, an even larger force than Kiba had brought against us. "This could be tricky. Highland has occupied not just Radat, but Kuskus. Shu's going to want to talk to us as soon as we get back."

Tir nodded agreement. "He's your strategist?"

"Yep." I sighed. "I'm afraid you know the Highland strategist. His name is Leon Silverburg."

He stopped dead. "Leon!? What is he thinking!?"

"That's more or less how Lepant reacted. I wish I knew." I grimaced. "Fortunately, Shu is at least his equal, and we've got a very lethal trump card."

Tir looked at me suspiciously. "What sort of trump card?"

I grinned. "You know about that Dragon Campaign, right?" He nodded. "Well, we have the Dragoon Spirits, and with three exceptions, the earlier Dragoons have returned from the dead. I highly doubt that Silverburg has any idea what's coming his way."

McDohl grinned too. "You bet he doesn't. He doesn't even believe the Dragon Campaign ever happened."

"Where is your castle?" Gremio asked, changing the subject.

"Just north of the Cave of Wind, where the village of North Window used to be."

Gremio's eye's widened. "That's Viktor's hometown."

"Right you are," I said slyly.

Tir frowned, then it hit him. "You know Viktor?"

I nodded. "And Flik, and a bunch of others who fought in your army. And here we are."

As we spoke, we passed through the main gate of Dragon Castle, meeting Shu almost at once. "Lord Julian, welcome back. The situation is very serious." He suddenly noticed our new comrades. "Who are these?"

I couldn't help grinning, seeing Apple coming up behind Shu. "This is Tir McDohl, former leader of the Liberation Army and holder of the Soul Eater, and his butler and bodyguard Gremio."

Apple gasped. "Lord McDohl! Welcome!"

Tir smiled. "Apple, please don't call me lord. Julian's in charge here."

"Of course." She turned to me. "Lord Julian, please hurry. Everyone is waiting."

Apple's reaction was nothing compared to Viktor and Flik. Viktor's jaw fell open, while Flik almost passed out on the spot. Tir handled it well, greeting his old friends and letting me introduce him to the new faces. Five minutes passed before anyone could think clearly.

"Okay," I said at last, "we've got work to do. Shu?"

Shu gestured to a map of the area. "As you all know, Highland has occupied Kuskus and Radat. I believe we should first liberate Kuskus, so as to protect our flanks, then move in on Radat. With the addition of General Kiba's troops and the Toran Army, we shouldn't have much trouble. Also, I think it is time to use the Dragoons to their full potential. The shock value alone will be considerable, and the addition of McDohl's Soul Eater will make it even deadlier."

I nodded. "I agree. Everyone get some rest. We move in the morning." 

Author's note: This is the last chapter to follow the original plot, since I haven't gotten any farther in the actual game. I believe I need to clarify some things:

1: This story is set centuries after Legend of Dragoon, so they were all dead, not just Lavitz. (Remember Rose's line in Chapter 4.)

2: I know about the McDohl scene without having played the first Suikoden because a strategy guide in the November 1999 issue of _Expert Gamer_ mentions it, though it doesn't give any details.

3: I know who served in McDohl's army thanks to an online strategy guide that doesn't care about avoiding spoilers.

That should cover it. One more thing: is Kage from Suikoden 1 the same guy who helps Jowy do in Annabelle in Suikoden 2? Thanks. D.S. 


	11. Chapter 11: Debut of the Dragoons

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

"They've got Kuskus, all right." Jowy's voice was flat, betraying little of the tension he had to be feeling. Kuskus was home to Tessai, one of the greatest blacksmiths in the world. I'd been hoping for some time to persuade him to join our ranks, but he'd been away for months. Highland could have captured him before we got within striking distance.

"They may have Kuskus, but they won't have left many troops there." Tir McDohl had quickly accustomed himself to life with the Dragon Army. I had naturally given him his own command, with Gremio and Sheena along for the ride.

"Lord McDohl is right," Shu said. "Radat will have a higher priority than Kuskus, thus their main force will be in Radat."

"Even so, we should liberate Kuskus first, to protect our flanks," Kiba said. "Klaus?"

Klaus traced a line on the map. "I propose that we send Ayda's and Ridley's units from the south, with Futch's Dragon Knights as support. Lord Julian's unit will attack from the west, backed up by Lord Jowy and Flik. At the same time, Kasumi, Mondo, and Sasuke will infiltrate Kuskus and wreak havoc from within."

I nodded. "I agree. In addition, Luc will cover McDohl in a raid on the Highland supply line. That should give us an edge. Any other ideas?"

Teresa raised a hand. "I suggest forming the rest of the army with your personal unit. That should be more than enough to defeat any Highland force in Kuskus."

"Very well. Let's get going."

It was the first time I'd come to Kuskus with more than six people. It was also the first time I'd seen it just crawling with Highland soldiers. Kasumi, Mondo, and Sasuke had already gone in, preparing the city for our arrival.

"Lord Julian." An aid came up. "Ayda and General Ridley's units are in position."

"Very well. Attack."

The Highlanders were caught completely by surprise. Watching from Thunderbolt, (the horse Han had given me), I saw very clearly the confusion in the enemy camp. It was obvious that our attack was out of the blue; they had evidently assumed that McDohl's raid on their supply line was all we had coming. Now they found out how wrong they were; in addition to the land units, Futch's Dragon Knights rained death from above.

I smiled grimly. The Highlanders were learning the price of complacency the hard way. Unfortunately for them, the lesson came far too late. With Ridley and Ayda attacking from the south and the main force of the army hammering them from the west, our victory was assured.

"Lord Julian, Lord McDohl has succeeded in cutting the Highland supply line," Shu said.

"Excellent!" I grinned fiercely. Now we deliver the coup de grace. "Have McDohl make contact with Ridley and advance to the north. Viktor, Flik, Jowy, form with my unit. We'll take them head on." I decided to indulge in a little formality. "The army will advance."

McDohl had been right about the number of enemy troops stationed in Kuskus. With their supply line cut, a huge army hitting them from two sides, and a trio of ninja causing chaos within the city, they surrendered as soon as I got within shouting distance.

"Congratulations, Lord Julian," Kiba said. "You truly are the son of Genkaku."

I blushed. "Thanks. Now that Kuskus is safe, we can concentrate on freeing Radat." I glanced over my shoulder. "Kasumi, Mondo, Sasuke, think you can manage a repeat performance?"

Kasumi grinned. "No problem. By the way, Tessai's finally showed up. He's agreed to join us."

"That's great!" It was more than great. Tessai could probably improve even the Star Dragon Sword. As for my Twin Heaven Fang, all it needed was a little repair and maybe a rune embedded. "Have Gilbert's unit escort Tessai to Dragon Castle." I turned to Viktor, or rather, to his sword. "Think Tessai is a good find?"

"Absolutely. No one else is worthy to sharpen me." As usual, the Star Dragon Sword sounded annoyingly arrogant.

"Whatever. Shu, Jowy, Kiba, Klaus, Teresa, Ridley, McDohl, come with me. We need to plan the next strike."

"Okay," I said, gazing at the map, "aside from Radat, the closest Highland forces should be across the lake in Coronet, now that Kuskus is safe."

"Agreed." Kiba nodded. "Now that our flanks are protected, we can concentrate on Radat. There are some Highland troops in the Mercenary Fortress, but not enough to matter, even if they could get here in time, which they can't."

"What's the plan, Shu?" Jowy asked.

Shu smiled. "Having lived in Radat for some time, I know exactly which weaknesses to exploit." He gestured to the map. "Lord Julian will advance from the west, taking the bulk of the Dragon Army. General Kiba will attack from the southwest, and General Ridley from the south. Meanwhile," here Shu's smile turned ferocious, "Lord McDohl will take a contingent from the Toran Army by boat, and hit Radat from the east."

"And that," I added, "is where the Dragoons come into play. Once we have Radat surrounded, twenty-four Dragoons will assault the Highland position. The shock value alone should give us an easy victory; combine that with our immense magical power, and we'll be well nigh unstoppable. Unfortunately, this tactic will only work once, so we have to make the most of it."

"At the same time," Ridley put in, "the Wingers and Futch's people will cover the land units' advance."

I nodded. "Make no mistake. This won't be as easy as the battle for Kuskus. A lot of people are going to die, regardless of how well we fight. We just have to make sure that the majority of the dead are Highland soldiers. And keep a careful watch on your troops. If I hear about looting or the murder of civilians, heads will roll."

"Of course, Lord Julian," Shu said.

"Good. Let's go."

"McDohl's team is in position," Apple said.

"Very well." I focused on my Dragoon Spirit, drawing forth its power. I felt the familiar painless lightning strikes playing across my body, leaving behind the winged armor of the Thunder Dragoon.

It had been agreed that the newest Dragoons would begin the engagement. Even as I transformed, I was watching my friends do the same. Flik, engulfed in flames; Viktor, covered in the very bones of the earth; Eilie, at the center of a black sphere; Rina, suspended in a pillar of white light; Luc, glowing with incredible power; Nanami, my sister, surrounded by ice; Jowy, my dearest friend, in the eye of a storm.

I emitted a single flash of light from the Bright Shield Rune. "All units,_ attack!!!_"

Thus began the first genuine Dragoon battle since the defeat of Melbu Frahma and the destruction of the Moon That Never Sets. Twenty-four Dragoons charged the Highland lines from above, accompanied by Futch's Dragon Knights and Chaco's Winger forces. Even from high altitude, I could see the confusion in the Highland ranks. According to Princess Jillia, Leon Silverburg had scoffed at the possibility of an assault by Dragoons, and that complacency had spread to the men. Now they saw just how wrong they were, but it was far too late. By the time the local CO had realized what was happening, Kiba had entered the city.

"Lord Julian!" Haschel yelled. "If all the Dragoons of a given element combine their power, the spells can be effective over a wider area!"

I grinned. "Good idea. _Tri-Thunder!_"

The combined effects of three Thunder God spells hammered an entire company into oblivion. Other Dragoon teams followed our example, with spectacular results.

"Divine Bombardment!" That would be Luc and Lloyd, delivering a savage blow to a cavalry unit.

"Firestorm!" Zieg, Dart, and Flik torching the area at large.

"Earthquake!" Belzac, Kongol, and Viktor bouncing the enemy like rubber balls.

"Nether Gate!" Rose and Eilie, using a massive Demon's Gate spell.

"Tsunami!" Damia, Meru, and Nanami using the river to their advantage.

"Starlight!" Four at once, Shirley, Shana, Miranda, and Rina simultaneously blinding the Highlanders and healing our own troops.

"Hurricane!" Another quad attack, Syuveil, Lavitz, Albert, and Jowy outdoing every wind attack save Luc's True Wind Rune.

The enemy having been driven back some, I landed and resumed my normal form, quickly joined by Nanami and Jowy. "Anyone who gets away from this will have some interesting news for Silverburg."

Jowy snorted. "That's if Luca doesn't kill them for losing the way he did Solon Jhee."

"Point." I paused long enough to smack an enemy soldier in the face. "Still, we've gained a major edge here, and I for one intend to make use of it."

"Julian's right." Tir McDohl ran up, sending a Deadly Fingertips spell toward a Highland officer. "This is an even bigger victory than when you beat General Kiba. This isn't just a defeat for Highland, it's a route, a slaughter. Luca probably won't execute any survivors; he'll need every soldier he can get."

"I agree." To my surprise, Shu was walking toward us. "Lord Julian, Radat is safe. We have also gained the allegiance of another resident." The strategist grimaced.

I sighed. "Alright, Shu, what is it about this guy that annoys you?"

Shu shook his head ruefully. "The new recruit is Hoi, an imposter. Specifically, an imposter of _you_."

Nanami gaped. "What!? Someone was impersonating Julian!? Why would he do that!?"

"He's after fame. It is, of course, your decision as to whether he is permitted to join, Lord Julian."

I shrugged. "Why not. Hoi can't be any worse than Zamza."

Back at the castle that night, I struggled to make sense of the events of the past few months. I had gone from a Highland soldier, to a prisoner, to a recruiter, to a company commander, to the leader of an entire army. That was a lot to absorb for a teenager. I was thankful for Jowy and Nanami; without them, I'd likely have gone insane within a week.

I sighed. Six more people had joined us since the liberation of Radat. Three were from South Window: Annalee the singer, Max the knight, and Killey, a man who seemed to have a major problem with Alex. From Two River came Bob the werewolf, startling me quite thoroughly. Karen the dancer showed up from Kuskus, and Tsai almost had a heart attack when his daughter Tomo arrived.

Jowy came in. "Hi Julian." He caught sight of my face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't really know. Everything's happening so quickly." I covered my face in my hands. "I've gone from being a member of Highland's Unicorn Brigade to the leader of a huge army fighting for its life against Highland. So many people are depending on me, and I keep dreaming about what would happen if I let them down. It scares me."

Jowy laid a hand on my shoulder. "Julian, I know you better than anyone else. You wouldn't be you if you stopped doubting yourself like this. Just remember, you're not alone. I'm here, so's Nanami. Viktor and Flik, too, they were with us almost since the beginning. You've got friends here."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jowy. By the way, do you have any plans for when the war ends?"

He shrugged. "All I know for sure is I'm sticking with you and Nanami. Remember, I've got nowhere to go home to."

"Right, sorry."

Jowy smiled. "Don't worry about it. I think we should stay here even after the war. I'll bet that'll make everyone happy."

I chuckled. "You got that right. We're probably the most popular teens within a hundred miles." I suddenly yawned. "We'd better get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Julian." 

Author's note: I apologize for the confusion. I explained this in "Twin Dragoons", but I forgot that that story has been virtually ignored. (Rightly, now that I think about it; it isn't that good.) Not all of the stories posted by Solid Shark are written by him; he's allowing me to post stories in this manner since I don't have a separate internet account at the moment, and have no way of knowing when that will change. If you're wondering why he'd do that, it's because he's my brother. D.S. stands for Dragoon Swordsman, the penname I intend to use if I get the chance. I use those initials to show which stories I wrote but he posted; I'm rather compulsive about honesty. You will find that our writing styles are similar, though I think he's watched _Highlander_ too much; he seems very fond of beheadings. (Read "The Story of the Diamond Dragoon, you'll see what I mean.) Once again, I apologize for any confusion. Sorry if this chapter seems a little tortured; I've reached the limit of my detailed knowledge of the game, so I'm winging it from here on. Thanks for all the reviews. D.S. 


	12. Chapter 12: Tinto Comes Around

Note: I found a relatively detailed strategy guide on the Net, so I decided to give a brief description of the events in Tinto after all. Not, however, with Neclord as the main antagonist. 

I stared in disbelief, my jaw almost hitting the floor. "You're_ what!?_"

Jowy laughed at my expression. "I'm engaged to Princess Jillia."

I shook my head, incredulous. "Klaus told me you two were getting close, but I never expected _this_. At least not so soon." I frowned. "Hang on. With Agares dead, and Luca almost certain to die from our efforts, that makes Jillia the heir to the throne of Highland. That could complicate things."

Jowy shrugged. "Jillia says she doesn't want the throne, and quite frankly neither do I." He sighed. "Besides, Shu and Kiba think that the only way to win this war is to not simply defeat Highland, but destroy it, so there won't be a throne to take anyway."

"Why destroy Highland?"

"Apparently, Silverburg is up to more than just resuming the war. Before he joined us, Klaus heard some nasty rumors about magical experiments in the Highland capital, L'Renouille. Whatever he's doing, it can't be good."

"As if we don't have enough problems." I glanced out the window; the weather had taken a turn for the wet again, resulting in a three-day downpour (so far). "Does anyone else know about your engagement?"

Jowy grinned. "Nanami, of course. Viktor and Flik, I think, probably Shu, almost certainly Kahn. Oh, yeah, I think I saw Richmond nearby."

I laughed. "If our resident spook knows, then the news will be all over the castle by sunset. Congratulations."

"Thanks." The Jade Dragoon leaned back against the wall, arms folded. "What's our next move?"

I thought for a moment. "I'll have to talk to Shu, but I've got a pretty good idea. We have Two River and what's left of South Window, plus Tir's friends in the Toran Republic. Muse and Greenhill are under enemy control, and of course Gorudo hates us. I think we should try to persuade Tinto to join the alliance. Sooner or later, Luca and Neclord will get around to taking them on. Probably before dealing with Matilda, given the strength of the Knighthood."

Jowy nodded. "I think you're right. At the same time, Tinto would boost our forces in a big way. Jess has been there before; he told me they've got a really good infantry commander. Guy's name's Hauser. He's practically fearless, and he's almost as good as Kiba as a tactician."

"Excellent." I yawned and stretched. "I don't know about you, but I could use a bite to eat. Join me for lunch?"

"Sure."

Our plans for a meal were slightly delayed: Another chef stood facing Hai Yo, this one faintly sinister-looking. For his part, our army chef looked uncharacteristically nervous. The room was even more crowded than a contest usually made it; the usual suspects were present, plus Flik, Camus, Miklotov, and, of all people, Shin.

The visitor smirked. "At last, I have found you, Hai Yo. I have come for the 'thing'."

"Do you think I'll give it to you?" Hai Yo stammered.

His opponent laughed. "We shall have a contest. If you win, I'll give you this recipe according to Group rules. If you lose, you will give me the 'thing'."

Hai Yo turned to me. "Lord Julian, please help me."

"Alright." Before starting, I gave the mysterious chef an icy cold look. "I don't know what this Group of yours is, and I don't really care. Regardless of his connection to your Group, Hai Yo is a member of the Dragon Army now. If you, or anyone else in your Group tries to harm him, I will kill you. Got that?" Without waiting for an answer, I turned back to Hai Yo. "Let's get started."

As usual, commentary was provided by lunatic announcer Fu Tan Chen. "These are the four judges. He's the bravest swordsman Seles ever produced, and he likes his food really hot. It's Dart! Next, he's our lord's best friend, and the holder of the Black Sword Rune, it's Jowy! He's a tough judge of people and food, it's General Ridley! Lastly, a man from Muse with a major sweet tooth. It's Fitcher!"

I smirked. The Dragoon of Fire would undoubtedly like something spicy; I knew very well what Jowy's tastes were; Ridley would probably like some meat; and the comment about Fitcher's sweet tooth was a dead giveaway. "Fried eggs, barbecued ribs, and cheesecake. That should work."

"Right." Hai Yo smiled shakily.

A half hour later, all was ready. "First, here's the challenger's appetizer: veggie stir fry." Dart: 3, Jowy: 2, Ridley: 1, Fitcher: 1. "Not very high scores, huh? Next is the champion's appetizer: fried eggs." Dart: 3, Jowy: 4, Ridley: 3, Fitcher: 4. "We've got some pretty good scores here. Next, the challenger's main course: sweet and sour fish." Dart: 4, Jowy: 3, Ridley: 3, Fitcher: 4. "We've got some pretty good scores here. Next, the champion's main course: barbecued ribs." Dart: 5, Jowy: 5, Ridley: 5, Fitcher: 4. "Great scores! Next, the challenger's dessert: salad." Dart: 1, Jowy: 0 (he hated salads), Ridley: 1, Fitcher: 1. "Oh, that's rough. Last, the champion's dessert: cheesecake." Dart: 4, Jowy: 5, Ridley: 4, Fitcher: 5. "Great scores! The points have been tallied. The winner is…Hai Yo!"

The Group chef chuckled evilly. "You have won, Hai Yo. Here is the recipe. But, don't think that the Group is finished with you." He chuckled again, then abruptly keeled over.

I knelt and felt for a pulse. "Nothing. He's dead." I straightened. "Hai Yo, why on earth would a bunch of chefs be after your head? This idiot lost, gave you a recipe, and then poisoned himself. What on blazes is going on?"

Hai Yo, appearing very nervous, didn't answer.

A surprise awaited us in the meeting room: We had a visitor from Tinto. This surprised me; here I was, planning to try to persuade Tinto, which had been ignoring us so far, and now an emissary showed up on our doorstep.

"Alright, what's going on this time?" I asked, striding in.

The boy rushed to me. "Lord Julian! I'm Koyu, from Tinto. Our city is being overrun with zombies! Please, help us!"

Viktor looked at him sharply. "Zombies!? Is Neclord up to his old tricks!?"

Koyu shook his head. "No, it's not him. It seems he's somehow managed to resurrect an evil being from the Moon Crisis. Zack something or other."

Dart froze. "_Zackwell!?"_

"Yeah, that's it."

Albert surprised us with a vicious curse. "Of all the vermin that could have appeared, we have to fight Zackwell!" Seeing my puzzled look, he said, "You remember what happened to Lavitz at Hellena Prison, right? Well, when we went to the Death City Mayfil, Zackwell confronted us, after manipulating Lavitz's soul."

I shuddered. "I've had more than my fill of demons and zombies, but this is serious. Koyu, the Dragon Army will come to the aid of Tinto. You have my word." I turned to Shu. "Shu, I want you to come along as well."

"Of course, Lord Julian." Shu nodded. "If I may, I believe we should take a large part of the army with us."

"Like how large?"

"Six companies should be enough."

I nodded. "Alright. Viktor, Flik, Apple, Ridley, Jowy, Kiba, Klaus, Jess, I'll want you for this mission." I glanced at Teresa. "Lady Teresa, you're in charge until I get back."

"With that decided, who will be your battle party?" Shu asked.

"Nanami, Jowy, Viktor, Flik, and McDohl. From what I've heard, heavy hitters will be very important."

Koyu grinned. "Thank you. Let's go!"

Between Drakemouth and Tigermouth we picked up two more recruits: Gijimu, and a swordsman named Georg. Other than that, very little happened before we got to Tigermouth (except, of course, for the inevitable monster fights, but we were used to those by then). My party was somewhat larger than I had intended; Ridley insisted that I needed a suitable escort. Thus, I was joined by Kahn, Miklotov, Camus, Gengen, Kinnison, Shiro, and Luc.

Kahn nudged me. "See that woman over there?"

I followed his gaze. A blond-haired woman in a blue cloak stood a few feet away, watching us. "Yeah. What about her?"

"She's a vampire. I can feel it."

"Wonderful. As if Zackwell wasn't bad enough." The battle with Neclord's Abomination in Dragon Castle had given me a healthy dislike for all things vampiric. "What do we do now?"

Before Kahn could answer, the vampire approached us. "You are Lord Julian, correct?"

I nodded warily. "Yes. And you're a vampire, so what do you want with me? For that matter, who are you?"

She laughed. "My name is Sierra. I have an offer to make: if you defeat me in battle, I will join you."

"Why would a vampire make such an offer?" Kahn asked suspiciously.

Sierra looked at him. "And you are?"

"Kahn, a vampire hunter. My family has a long-standing grudge against the vampire Neclord."

She smiled. "I've heard of you. As for why I would make this offer, it's really quite simple. Neclord is as much my enemy as he is yours."

"Then why do you want to fight us?" Jowy asked.

"To insure that you are strong enough to defeat him." Sierra looked at me. "Is that acceptable?"

I nodded, spinning my tonfa. "Alright. Let's see what you've got." I shot a glance at Nanami. "Family Attack!"

"Piercing One!" Jowy yelled.

"Cross Attack!" Viktor and Flik struck from both sides.

"Judgment!" McDohl's Soul Eater dealt a great deal of damage.

"Pale Palace!" Never mess with someone who can cast Blue Gate spells.

"Loyal Dog Attack!" Wolves and archers make a nasty combination.

"Charm Arrow!" Kahn's trademark spell sent Sierra reeling.

The bloodsucker wasn't through yet; she cast a spell that covered us in some sort of net, almost knocking me out. Nanami barely avoided it, and Gengen was knocked flat.

"Moon Light!" I'd forgotten about the Dragoons; Shana's spell had Gengen and me back on our feet.

"No more games," I growled, transforming. "Violet Dragon!!"

The Dragon summon was too much for even a magic-wielding vampire to handle. Sierra fell too her knees, gasping for breath. "You…are even more powerful than I'd heard," she managed. "I will gladly join you."

I smiled. "Thanks. Great Blessing." Once the healing spell took effect, I helped Sierra to her feet. "I've already got a diverse assortment of species in my force. Adding a vampire to the mix could be very useful."

Albert stepped forward. "Do you know anything about the demon Zackwell?" he asked.

Sierra grimaced. "I've heard he's holed up in the Tinto Mines," she said, sounding quite disgusted. "That's not the safest place in the world."

Jess snorted. "That's an understatement. Even without the local monsters, the Tinto Mines are a cave-in waiting to happen."

"Then we'd better get going," Albert said. The former King of Serdio wore an unusually grim expression. He was normally a friendly sort, but mess with his friends and he'd turn deadly in the blink of an eye. "Zackwell cheated destruction in Mayfil, but this time he won't be so lucky. It ends here."

Before going to Tinto proper, we made a brief stop in Crom, just long enough to pick up a window maker named Tenkou. From there, it took less than an hour to reach Tinto. Most of my friends were grim; we'd battled the undead while taking control of Dragon Castle, and from what Dart had said, Zackwell would be even worse.

I stopped in Tinto long enough to confer with Hauser, the troop commander Jowy had told me about. He agreed to join us, assuming we could dispose of Zackwell. "That demon is causing a great deal of suffering here. If he is not stopped, Tinto will be destroyed," he said.

"Don't worry about Zackwell," I said grimly. "His days are numbered."

Following my meeting in Tinto, I led a small group into the mines. Four of the elder Dragoons accompanied us: Dart, Albert, Lavitz, and Rose. My own party was slightly larger: Nanami, Jowy, Sierra, McDohl, Viktor, Flik, Kahn, and myself.

"Nastiest creatures I've faced since Melbu Frahma," Dart muttered, chopping one of the local vermin cleanly in half.

"No kidding," Lavitz grunted, impaling another monster. "I've never seen an infestation this big."

I raised my hand. "Hold on. I think we've got company."

We sure did. Facing us was a giant stone golem, and it didn't look friendly. Before I could move, it had swept an arm out, knocking me flying. I hit the ground with a sickening thud, feeling at least three bones break.

"Julian!!!" Nanami shrieked. "Kindness Drops!"

My injuries mended themselves within seconds. "Thanks, Nanami." I turned to Jowy. "Let's see what happens when you combine the effects of a pair of True Runes."

He nodded. "You've got it. Piercing One!"

"Shining Light!"

"Cross Attack!" Flik and Viktor gave our foe a good slicing.

"Charm Arrow!" Kahn's favorite spell once again.

"Rose Storm!" Albert cast a protective barrier, Lavitz following through with his spear.

"Judgment!" McDohl's Soul Eater flashed, backed up by Sierra's power.

"Flameshot!"

"Demon's Gate!" Our attacks had weakened the golem enough for Rose to send it to its doom.

"Well, well, well, Lavitz. How nice to see you again."

Lavitz turned beet red. "Don't take that tone with me, Zackwell!" he snarled, brandishing his weapon. "I'm not your puppet anymore!"

"You used our friend against us, now you will pay," Albert growled.

I spun my tonfa. "Enough talk. Family Attack!"

While Nanami and I double-teamed the evil spirit, Kahn and Sierra combined their runes to devastating effect. Our Dragoon allies attacked from the air, using both weapon's and magic, though Rose's magic was of little use. Flik and Viktor stuck with their Cross Attack, and Jowy and McDohl used their runes with abandon.

"Now you pay for using my soul!!" Lavitz shouted. "Gaspless!"

"Aaaarrrgh!! This can't be! I…can't…lose!" Zackwell writhed as his body was consumed. "How dare you!!"

I laughed. Now it ends, Zackwell. Unfortunately, the demon had one trick left. A bolt of light slammed into me at close range. The last thing I heard before the blackness came was Jowy's scream….

"Is he going to be alright, Dr. Huan?" Nanami's voice.

"That spell was immensely powerful, but your brother is resilient. In addition, the Bright Shield Rune protected him to a certain extent. He will be weak for a time, but will recover fully."

I carefully opened my eyes. "He's right, you know. It'll take more than some wacko demon to do me in."

Nanami rushed to my side. "Julian! Are you alright?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Beat up, but definitely alive. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Forget it." Jowy appeared on my other side. "We're just glad you're awake."

"What happened after I was hit?"

A laugh sounded from behind me. "Jowy and Nanami just flipped out," Viktor said, coming around. "Nanami frantically cast healing spells on you, and Jowy kept blasting Zackwell with his Hungry Friend attack till there was nothing left. Then we used the Blinking Mirror to get you home."

I sighed. "Thanks, all of you. I take it Tinto's on our side now?"

Jowy grinned. "You got it. We got three more recruits, too. First was some guy named Marlowe, who thinks of you as a role model. He's writing a history of the current war."

"Flattering, but I'm too young to be a role model. Who else?"

"Koyu's brother Lo Wen and an old friend of Jeanne's named Raura." Jowy gripped my shoulder briefly. "I think that's enough talk for now. You need some rest, old friend."

I laughed. "You're as bad as Huan. Okay, I'll be good. Hold the fort for me, will you?"

"Consider it done. Goodnight, Julian." 

Author's note: I hope this is better than the previous chapter; like I said, I'm winging it here. Sorry the update took so long (death to writer's block!). By the way, I've got three other stories in the works, all of them Dragoon crossovers of one kind or another. One is as somewhat improved sequel to "Twin Dragoons", crossed with Final Fantasy 8. Next is a crossover with Final Fantasy 9, and last is another psuedo-novelization of Legend of Dragoon, this one with a dash of Final Fantasy 7. See anything you like? Thanks. D.S. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Liberation of Greenhill

I was up and around within three days. On the first morning I attended Jowy and Jillia's wedding, performed by a South Window priest named Gantetsu. Immediately following that, Jowy formally adopted Pilika, much to the little girl's delight.

The next two days were mercifully uneventful; I may have been up and around, but I was still rather weak. The only exercise I was capable of was my daily sparring match with Jowy. Aside from that, my only activities were reading and helping Shu plan our next move.

I wandered into the officer's quarters on the first floor, looking for a certain hard-boiled spook. "Richmond, I have a job for you."

The P.I. flipped his ever-present coin. "What kind of job?"

"I want you to investigate something called the Black Dragon Group. It's a secret society of chefs that Hai Yo used to belong to."

Richmond nodded. "That gives me a place to start. What are you after them for?"

I sighed. "You heard about our most recent cooking contest, right?" Richmond nodded again. "Well, the guy we beat said something about wanting the 'thing'. Then, right after the contest, he committed suicide by poison. I tried to ask Hai Yo about it, but he clammed up on me. I think he's afraid."

"No problem. I'd hate to see him hurt. He's the best cook I've seen in a long time." The P.I. smiled. "I'll give you a discount. 100 potch for the investigation."

"Done." I paid him, and off he went.

Nothing more of interest happened until after lunch that day, when Shin caught up with me. "Lord Julian."

"What's up, Shin?" I asked.

"Lord Shu has called a meeting. It is time to retake Greenhill," Shin said.

That got my full attention, as Shin knew it would. "Greenhill? Excellent." Finally, we were going to take the offensive. "Find my sister and tell her to head for the war room. I'll be there shortly."

Before going to see Shu, I went to Jowy and Jillia's room. "Jowy, Jillia, come on. Shu thinks it's time for us to hit Greenhill."

Jowy perked up. "Great! We'll be right there."

By the time I got there, the war room was packed. All the Dragon Army's top people were there, plus a man who I assumed was an agent from what passed for a resistance movement in Greenhill. "Okay, Shu, spit it out. Why do you think it's time for an attack?"

Shu looked up. "Ah, Lord Julian." He began his briefing. "As you all know, Greenhill has been under Highland occupation since the death of Solon Jhee. Since Lord Julian succeeded in rescuing Lady Teresa, we have been content to wait, gathering our strength."

"So, why now?" Culgan asked. "I was there for the initial strike, and I can tell you that it will be a very tough nut to crack."

Shu sighed. "Unfortunately, the situation in Greenhill has worsened dramatically in the past week. Leon Silverburg has chosen a new commander for the Greenhill occupation force, one that Lord McDohl should be unpleasantly familiar with: the Black Knight, Yuber."

Tir cursed. "I'm familiar with him, all right. He gave us a lot of grief during the war with the Scarlet Moon Empire."

"Then you know why we must move quickly," Shu said. "Lady Teresa will command the lead force, as she knows the area best."

Teresa took the floor. "My force will attack Greenhill from the front, to draw Yuber's attention to the main gate. Viktor, Flik, and Luc will advance from the southeast, cutting off any Highland force from Muse." The Mayor of Greenhill gave one of her rare smiles. "Meanwhile, Lords Julian and Jowy will take a small group into Greenhill itself, via the secret paths behind the New Leaf Academy."

I nodded. "Agreed. Jowy, I think you and I should take two separate parties until we reach the Academy. That way we'll have a better chance of survival."

"Alright." Jowy thought for a moment. "I'll take Culgan, Seed, Viktor, Flik, and Khan."

"And you, my lord?" Klaus prompted me.

"Nanami, Camus, Miklotov, Sierra, and Luc." I grinned. "Better make it three parties, just to be safe. Tir?"

"Shin, Humphrey, Futch, Kasumi, and Viki," McDohl said firmly. "Shin knows the area, so he should be a big help."

"Good. Let's get going."

I hate covert operations. Indeed, "hate" was a major understatement; the last time I'd gone somewhere in secret was my previous trip to Greenhill, and that hadn't turned out well at all. My only comfort was the knowledge that Teresa's attack would be giving this Yuber more problems than he could handle.

"Lord Julian, I believe we are about to have company," Camus murmured.

Nanami followed his gaze. "There's a woman, and five soldiers. Any idea who it is?"

"Her name is Lucia," Miklotov said. "She shouldn't be too much of a threat."

"Be that as it may, I'm going to give her a chance to surrender," I replied. "I don't want to fight if I don't have to." I raised my voice. "Lucia! I am Julian Genkaku, leader of the Dragon Army and holder of the Bright Shield Rune. The liberation of Greenhill has begun. Surrender, and you will be spared."

Lucia gazed at me with contempt. "Lovely titles," she sneered, "but you're overmatched. Prepare to die!"

I rolled my eyes. "You had your chance. Everyone attack!"

Luc smirked, holding up the True Wind Rune. "Eat this! The Shredding!" One wind spell, and Lucia's lackeys were blown away.

"Knight Attack!" Camus and Miklotov caught Lucia in a pincer, followed by a spell from Sierra.

"Family Attack!" My sister and I fought together, using the skills we learned from Genkaku.

Lucia sprawled on the ground, glaring in outrage. "You little bastard! Why can't you admit defeat!?"

I laughed. "You can ask that when we just clobbered you? Fine. I can't admit defeat because to do so would be to betray those who trust me to lead them in battle. Your master, Luca Blight, is evil on a scale that hasn't been seen since the days of Melbu Frahma."

"A kid like you can't defeat King Luca!" she spat.

"Perhaps I was just a kid when this war began," I conceded. "No longer. I am Lord Julian, the son of Lord Genkaku, holder of the Bright Shield Rune, and Dragoon of the Violet Dragon." Normally, I don't use such flowery language, but under the circumstances I decided to twit my downed opponent. "Lay there, or run, I don't care which." With that, we resumed our advance to the Academy.

"I must say, Lord Julian, I have never seen you in quite that mood before," Camus said, laughing. Since the events at Rockaxe Castle, he and Miklotov had become two of my most loyal comrades, and the Red Knight had bristled when Lucia called me a "little bastard".

Nanami chuckled. "When Julian starts talking like that, it means he's really sick of you."

"Who's he sick of?"

The voice belonged to Jowy Atreides. We'd just arrived at the rear entrance of the New Leaf Academy. "We ran into a Highland officer named Lucia," Miklotov explained. "We defeated her, and the Lord Julian gave her something to think about."

Jowy laughed. "I can imagine. Any news of the battle outside?"

I shook my head. "None so far. We'll have to wait for Tir before we do anything else." I glanced west. "Speaking of whom….Hey Tir. How goes the battle at the gate?"

McDohl grinned. "Very well. Teresa carried the main gate in ten minutes. Last I heard Kiba and Ridley were mopping up some stragglers from Rowd's unit. Inside the city is another story. We've got our work cut out for us, my friend."

"Then let's get going!" Nanami squeaked.

Eighteen warriors charged through the Academy, and wound up in a huge melee. Highland soldiers were everywhere, most of them engaged in a futile effort at crowd control. When we plunged into the fray, it went from partial chaos to total chaos. My first sight was Shin impaling a soldier on Tarantula, then throwing the body at another pair.

"Nice move, Shin!" I yelled. "Alright, let's do it!"

I can't remember anything concrete from the ensuing fight, only that it was closer to a close-quarters, in-your-face street brawl than a normal battle. We didn't dare use magic, aside from an occasional healing spell, for fear of hitting an ally, or worse, yet, an innocent bystander. Thus, it was punch, kick, chop, smash-the-other-guy's-face-in, pure, unadulterated mayhem. Luc, Kahn, Sierra, and Viki stayed out of it; they weren't much use close up.

At least an hour later I stood up, wiping blood from my tonfa and sweat from my forehead. "Well, that's that. Greenhill is safe at last."

Jowy was swabbing a cut on his right arm. "Yeah. It was tough, but definitely worth it."

Tir, on the other hand gazed numbly down the street. "Uh-oh. Guy's, we're not finished yet."

I looked that way, too. "'Uh-oh', indeed." Yuber had left us something nasty to play with, a Bone Dragon to be exact. "Anybody know how to deal with it?"

"It reminds me of a zombie dragon we had to take out to gain control of Toran Castle. As such, it should be undead, and I think Wind spells should work well, too," Tir said. "Just watch out for its fire breath."

"Whoa!" I jumped to the side, just barely in time. "No kidding. Go all out, everyone!"

"Charm Arrow!" 

"Cross Attack!" 

"Knight Attack!"

"The Shredding!"

Seeing the effect of Luc's spell, Jowy transformed. "Gaspless!"

Nanami stayed back as a healer, while I sent a Shining Light spell into the dragon. Viki's magic was of little use, but McDohl's Soul Eater was another matter entirely. Shin stabbed repeatedly with Tarantula, flanked by Humphrey and Futch. Sierra worked from the rear, guarded by Kasumi and Culgan. Seed's main contribution was in the form of his magic blocker.

It took twice as long as the fight with the soldiers had, but we were victorious in the end.

Teresa stood before a cheering crowd, truly happy for the first time since we had met. "Thank you, all of you. I am delighted to stand in Greenhill once again. I wish I could stay, but that time has not yet come. The war continues, and I must still fight." The people looked very understanding, at least to me. "Before I leave, allow me to introduce the people who made this victory possible." She beckoned Tir, Jowy, and me forward. "These are Julian Genkaku, Jowy Atreides, and Tir McDohl, the heart and soul of the Dragon Army. Without them, Greenhill would still be under Highland rule, and I would be in prison, or dead. Julian, Jowy, Tir, thank you."

The mayor led the applause; Jowy smiled at the look on my face. "You're beet-red, Julian," he whispered. I silenced him with a glance; Tir stoic as ever, didn't seem to notice. To my relief, we weren't asked to make any speeches, which I would have been certain to bungle.

For the first time, the entire journey home was made in the open. With Greenhill safe, the only parts of the City-State not friendly to us were Muse and Matilda, and those would soon be taken care of. Two more recruits joined us in Greenhill: a sculptor named Jude, and a younger man named Pico. Less welcome, at least from Jowy's perspective, was a pair from Radat: Simone, and his ( yes, his, he's a guy despite the name) friend Vincent.

"Two narcissists for the price of one," Jowy muttered.

No one else cared, everyone was delighted at our victory. My fame had spread through the entire region, much to my embarrassment, and that resulted in more friends waiting for us: Genshu the swordsman, from Coronet; Alberto, from Tinto; Mazus, a mage who lived in the Tinto Mines; and Pesmerga, a mysterious man with a grudge against Yuber.

The biggest surprise, however, was when we found Leknaat waiting for us in the war room. "Julian, you have done well. The Stars of Destiny have gathered together. The Stone Tablet of Promise is filled."

"Thank you, Lady Leknaat," I said. "I presume you have come to do more than just congratulate me?"

She nodded. "Yes. Hold out your right hand." I did so, and she broke some kind of seal on my rune. "You now have the ultimate Bright Shield spell, the Forgiver Sign. It will both heal your friends and do great harm to your foes."

"Leknaat…thank you," I whispered.

"The war shall soon enter its final stages. Good luck." Leknaat vanished.

Author's note: Fairly short, I know, but it gets the job done. Two, three more chapters at most, and this story should be finished. That does not, however mean that I intend to stop posting when I'm done with this one, far from it. I'm just not sure which story to post next. By the way, does the game ever explain what the "thing" is that Hai Yo's so nervous about? Thanks. D.S.


	14. Chapter 14: Muse, Matilda, and Beyond

I own none of this.

*** 

"All right, people, listen up." I took my place in the center of the war room. "Like Leknaat said, the war is entering its final stages, so it's time to move."

The liberation of Greenhill was three days in the past. After a rest, the Dragon Army's inner circle had assembled to plan the final campaign of the war. I couldn't help a major feeling of accomplishment; we'd been through so much together, and now we were going to end the bloodshed.

Shu took the floor. "Our first objective is to free Muse from Highland control. The population is either dead or fleeing, so civilian casualties should be easy to avoid." He spread out a map. "Lord Julian will lead the main force, accompanied by Jowy, Viktor, Flik, Luc, Han, Tir, and Kiba. I believe the enemy's forces consist only of Lucia and Yuber's units, so getting in should be relatively simple."

Teresa raised a hand. "What of the rest of us?"

I sighed. "This is where it gets dicey. This morning, I received word that Gorudo of Matilda has surrendered to Highland."

Miklotov cursed. "The scum probably didn't even try to fight. Just as he hung Muse out to dry."

"No kidding." Dart was, if possible, even angrier than the Blue Knight. "I take it you've got a plan?"

I nodded. "I do indeed. Teresa, while the rest of us are securing Muse, you'll take Gilbert, Mazus, Hauser, Ridley, Ayda, and the elder Dragoons and assemble at the Greenhill-Matilda checkpoint. Once Muse is secure, I'll send word with Viki, and then our to forces will converge on Matilda simultaneously. Camus and Miklotov can guide you into Rockaxe Castle. With armies to the west and south, Matilda should fall quickly."

"I understand." 

I looked around the room. "Anything else?"

"I have something," Luc said. "I know what that monster was that we saw in Muse."

Kiba frowned. "Go on."

"It was the True Beast Rune," Luc continued. "Luca and Silverburg must be trying to free it."

Tir swore violently. "Just great! I've read about the True Beast Rune, and I can tell you for certain it's even worse than my cursed Soul Eater."

I shook my head. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Everyone, let's go."

***

Either Highland doesn't have many troops to spare, or they're up to something. I have an unpleasant feeling it's the latter. "Anything yet, Shu?"

"I think they've noticed us." The strategist checked his map. "There is only one gate, so a frontal assault is our best option." 

I nodded. "Agreed. All units, attack!" Suiting action to words, I spurred my horse forward, driving through a group of Highland infantry. "Coming through!"

"Judgment!" Tir's spell smashed the survivors of my little charge.

"Lord Julian!" A mounted messenger barely caught up with me. "Message from General Kiba: the Highland troops are scattering! They were caught completely unprepared.."

"That was quick." I gave the situation a quick once-over. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Find Jowy, Nanami, Viktor, Flik, and Tir. I want them for the fight inside."

"Yes, my lord!"

I grinned fiercely. You're in for it, now, Highlanders. You can't possibly defeat the Dragon Army. We've become far to strong. An officer tried to stop me, and got a face full of tonfa for his trouble. "That looked like it hurt."

Jowy appeared out of nowhere. "Take this! Twinkling Blade!" An entire company bit the dust.

The remaining four rushed up to me. "Julian, are you alright!?" Nanami asked.

"I'm fine. Any trouble getting here?"

"None." Viktor was smug. "A couple of morons got in our way, but they didn't last long."

"Excellent. Let's move."

We ran for City Hall, knowing that Highland would have it occupied, and we'd have to win it back in order to dislodge them. I will not be in the least surprised if Silverburg is there in person. Well, I've got news for him. As of today, Muse is free.

I skidded to a stop just inside, an eerie sense of déjà vu flooding through me. Just months earlier, I had witnessed Annabelle's death in this same room. Never again. "Hello Silverburg. Are you ready to surrender?"

He laughed. "Now why would I do that? We finally have Matilda, so it's not like we're losing."

"Have you lost your mind, Leon!?" Tir demanded. "We fought side-by-side during the Gate Rune War, and now you've gone so far as to ally yourself with Luca Blight and try to free the True Beast Rune! If that thing is released, everything we fought for will be for nothing!!" I'd never seen him so angry.

Silverburg laughed again. "Tir, Tir, what's the matter? Like Julian here, you would have no recognition without war."

McDohl's face reddened. "I don't want recognition. And even if I did, it isn't worth the deaths of thousands!" He took a step forward.

"I don't think so." The strategist backed up. "Perhaps the Golden Wolf will entertain you." He slipped out a back door, while we were in no position to pursue.

I transformed in an instant. "Time to die! Atomic Mind!"

"Thunder Runner!" Flik shouted.

"Judgment!"

"Rose Storm!"

"Freezing Ring!"

Viktor lunged at the beast, stabbing deep into its chest. "Bet that hurt---oof!!" The Wolf had knocked him back at least ten feet.

"Enough of this." A shot a quick glance at Nanami. "Family Attack!" The synchronized pounding reduced the Golden Wolf to dog food.

I helped Viktor to his feet. "You okay?"

He winced. "Cracked rib, maybe. Nothing serious."

"Good." I grinned. "At last, Muse is free."

***

I wasn't grinning two hours later. "How many dead, Shu?"

He sighed. "Five thousand."

"Blast it!" While we were occupied with the Golden Wolf, the Highlanders had set up an ambush. Han's force had been virtually annihilated. "Do we still have the strength to take Matilda?" With the Knightdom in our hands, the entire City-State would be secure.

Shu nodded. "Absolutely. Remember, we are much stronger than when you first took command. Matilda will fall easily."

"I know, but all those deaths…" I shook myself and turned to Viki. "Viki, inform Lady Teresa. We march for Matilda in the morning."

***

The last prisoners were herded to the camp. Shu had been right, the defenses at Matilda were pitiful compared to our army. In less than an hour, we held the town itself, leaving only the castle, which I was unpleasantly certain would be much more difficult. "Shu, take charge out here. I'll take Nanami and Jowy and deal with Gorudo."

"Are you sure, Lord Julian?" Shu frowned. "It will be dangerous."

I laughed harshly. "A standard attack won't work. That leaves an infiltration. We'll be fine." I beckoned to Nanami and Jowy. "Come on."

"Good luck."

The three of us made good time through the castle. Few guards opposed us, making me very nervous. Something's not right here. Where are all the guards? "Nanami, Jowy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jowy nodded. "Gorudo's planning something nasty."

"Exactly."

We turned as one, to see Gorudo near a door, flanked by archers. "How good of you to join us," I said coldly. "Let me get to the point surrender, or you will regret it. Assuming you survive the consequences."

"I think not." He pointed at us. "Fire!"

"No!" Nanami leaped in front, blocking arrows with her rod. "Julian, get back!"

"Nanami!" I couldn't move. She deflected arrow after arrow. But I knew it couldn't last, one would eventually get through…

And then it happened. A single arrow slipped through her guard, striking her in the center of the chest.

"_NANAMI!!_" Jowy and I screamed in unison. I rushed to her side. "Nanami, no…"

She looked up at me. "Julian…I'm sorry. It looks like…this is the end…"

I shook my head violently, tears streaming down my cheeks. "No…"

"I love you…brother…"

Suddenly, a redhead in winged armor appeared: Shirley. "I'll take care of her. You handle Gorudo." Seeing my hesitation, she added, "She'll be alright, I promise."

"Thank you." I slowly turned, shaking with rage, dimly aware of Jowy doing the same. "Gorudo, you worthless_ bastard_! You surrender to Highland without a fight like the coward you are, and then you nearly kill my sister! I'll kill you for that!"

"Me, too," Jowy said, in a voice I'd never heard him use before. "What you have done, I can never forgive. Prepare to die."

Gorudo drew his sword. "Go ahead, try it."

"'Try it'," I mimicked savagely. "Buddy Attack!"

"Hungry Friend!"

"Forgiver Sign!"

The old man took a swipe at me, which I easily dodged. "Nice try, bastard." Jowy and I transformed and summoned our Dragons, mortally wounding Gorudo. "That is for the people of Muse, for the soldiers who died here, and for my sister," I snarled, gazing contemptuously at the dying man. "It's over."

Miklotov charged in. "Lord Julian, the town is secure…" He broke off, seeing Shirley and Nanami. "Lady Nanami!"

"She's fine, she's just asleep," Shirley said.

The Blue Knight sighed with relief. "What happened?"

"One of Gorudo's archers shot her, so we killed him," I bit out, then forced myself to calm down. "Sorry, Miklotov, I shouldn't take that out on you."

He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Your sister was nearly killed. I don't blame you for lashing out."

"Thanks." I managed a smile. "Find Shu. Once Nanami recovers, we're hitting L'Renouille."

"Gladly."

***

Five days later, I stood before the Dragon Army, flanked by the top generals and my sister, who had recovered nicely. "Brave soldiers of the Dragon Army! Thanks to your valiant efforts, South Window and Two River have been protected, and Tinto, Greenhill, Muse, and Matilda have been freed. Now the time has come at last. Today, we launch a final assault on the Highland capital, L'Renouille. When this day is done, Highland will cease to exist, and Luca Blight and the vampire Neclord will be no more."

I paced a little, gathering my thoughts. "When this war began, I was nothing more than a former Highland foot soldier. Now, I have risen to command a great army. You have all stood by me through victory and defeat alike. I ask that you stand by me for just a little while longer."

"This is not a war for revenge. This is a war for survival, a war to ensure our freedom." I gestured expansively, the Bright Shield Rune shining on my hand. "Today, we win freedom for the people of the City-State and Highland alike!"

The cheering which followed was deafening. I had no fear of revenge killings. A good chunk of the Dragon Army, particularly those who came with Han and Kiba, where like me, Highlanders betrayed by their ruler. After this fight, they would finally be able to go home.

"Well said, Lord Julian," Shu murmured.

I smiled. "Thanks. I have a feeling I'm going to have to get used to making speeches."

***

Four hours later, everything was going according to plan. Luca's field army had been utterly destroyed in the first hour of fighting. The city itself proved a tougher nut to crack, but not insurmountably so. Luca had, not surprisingly, stationed his best troops in the castle, augmented by hordes of Neclord's zombies. To combat this, I brought every Star who could possibly fight, including Hai Yo the cook and that whiny rat bastard Zamza.

"Careful, Julian," Han said. He nodded to a door. "According to what I've heard, Luca and Neclord are in there."

Jowy spun his staff. "Then let's get them!"

Luca Blight was expecting us. "Here at last, are you?" He raised his sword. "It ends here."

"For once I agree with you," I responded icily.

Neclord fixed his gaze on Viktor. "Ready to die?"

"Ready to kill you, more like it" Viktor shot back. Sierra, flanking him, agreed.

"Enough talk," I snapped. "Everyone, attack!!"

Despite our tremendous advantage in numbers, we had trouble just holding our own. I was slashed in three separate places in the first minute. If Albert hadn't tackled me I'd have lost my head. He's not making it easy, I thought. Just as expected. Seeing an opening, I delivered a snap kick to Luca's arm, breaking it.

He cursed. "You little ingrate!!"

A shout diverted his attention. Viktor had plunged the Star Dragon Sword into Neclord's chest, finally destroying the vampire. "This is for North Window."

Taking advantage of the distraction, I attacked Luca from the side, breaking his neck. "Goodbye, Luca. Don't rest in peace."

For a moment, we all just stood there, taking a brief rest. "It's not over yet," Jowy said at last. "We still have Silverburg to deal with."

"Right."

Leon was waiting for us. "Welcome. Now you will see the power of the True Beast Rune."

Luc glared at him. "I don't think enough blood has been shed for that, Leon."

Silverburg grinned a madman's grin. "Soon there will be." With that, he stabbed himself in the chest. "Now it will be free!" He slumped over, dead.

A huge, two-headed wolf formed before us, with a rune in the middle. I recognized it immediately as the same creature I saw in Muse. So Luc was right. This is it. I brought up my tonfa. "Let's make sure this thing never harms anyone again! Go!"

"Hit the rune first!" Luc yelled. "That'll make our job easier!"

Kongol heard him, and destroyed it with one swipe of his axe. "Done!"

That was only the beginning. The thing had healing powers, along with a list of spells that gave us headache after headache. At least ten of us were knocked out, but our victory, though, difficult to attain, was certain. The Bright Shield Rune, the Black Sword Rune, the True Wind Rune, and the Soul Eater were more than enough to put and end to the beast.

"Luc, Tir, Jowy! Let's combine our runes and finish it off!" The eruption of power defied description. When it faded, there was no trace of our enemy. That didn't mean we were home free; the castle started to collapse.

"Hmm," Mazus mused. "My professional opinion as a mage is: let's run!"

"He's right!" I shouted. "Run!" A falling chunk of debris landed on my head, and everything went black.

***

"Julian? Julian, are you alright?"

I moaned and opened my eyes. "Nanami? We're safe?"

She smiled. "Everyone got out alive, thanks to the Blinking Mirror."

I sat up, wincing. "What do we do now? The war is over, right?"

Nanami took my hand. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

The war room was more crowded than it had ever been. "Lord Julian, welcome back," Shu said.

I braced myself. "What's the crowd for?"

"The war is over, but we still don't have true peace in this land," Teresa said. "Lord Julian, there is something we wish to ask of you."

My heart sank. "And that is?"

Jess stepped forward. "We want you to lead the new nation."

I froze. "_What!?_"

"There is no one else the people will truly accept," Ridley said. "You are loved both by the City-State and the remains of Highland. The mayors are unanimous."

"I…I can't…" I looked appealingly at Jowy and Nanami. "Help me out here."

Jowy shook his head, laughing. "Sorry, old friend, they're right. We need you."

"Nanami?" 

She grinned in a manner that always made me nervous. "I'm with Jowy."

They're ganging up on me. I sighed. "Okay, I'll do it. If my sister and my best friend think I should, then who am I to argue."

Kiba knelt. "I will serve you, as I served Highland."

"Kiba speaks for all of us," Shu said. "The Dunan Republic will prosper under your leadership. Of that we can be certain. Thank you, Lord Julian."

I chuckled ruefully. "Nice name. I guess Dragon doesn't fit as a name for a country. I'll do my best."

"That is all we ask," Teresa said.

I glanced at Tir. "Will you be returning to Toran?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to stick around for a while."

"And I don't think my dad will want me back yet," Sheena muttered. "I guess you're stuck with me for a while longer."

I laughed. "We've caused enough destruction. It's time to start rebuilding." I smiled. "The sky's the limit."

***

Author's note: Sorry I took so long; I've been busy. I apologize for the abrupt ending, but I know very little about the final stages of the game, so I had to improvise. Besides, I had to wrap it up, since I'll be getting a separate internet account soon. Once that's done, I'll be able to register separately.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you liked the story. D.S. 


End file.
